Power of the Mobs
by FarrenX
Summary: When a group of ordinary, Minecraft playing teenagers gain the powers over a mob they represent by a mysterious solar storm, they are sent into a wild adventure of survival, humor, friendship and beating the heck out of people. Warning: Rated T due to possible death scenes and readers dying from laughter. CURRENTLY PUT ON HOLD!
1. Solar storm

Power of the mobs

Chapter one: Solar storm

Hiya. FarrenX here, it's been a lonnngg time since I last placed a Fanfiction on here and I couldn't write more due to a huge writer's block I've been suffering from. Anyway, I came up with this idea of a group of teenagers gaining the power of the different mobs from Minecraft, one of my most favorite games of all times, and having to face against evil and use their powers for good. By the way, the characters appearing in this chapter are the main characters and are based off of some of my real-life minecraft loving friends.

* * *

Kerrie Thomson quickly brushed her brownish blonde hair while having a piece of toast in her mouth. She quickly darted over to where her shoes were and accidentally out them on the wrong feet. The young fifteen year old girl quickly placed the shoes on the right feet before eating the rest of her toast in just four bites. The rich purple and sapphire blue school tie was loose and more to her right side and her collar was sticking up. Her leafy green eyes were drooping but filled with panic. Her watch was only at 6:56 but Kerrie was too busy getting ready to notice.

She couldn't believe she overslept AGAIN. It was the second time this week and her father was already annoyed with her. Plus, she didn't want to keep Dylon and his mum waiting like she did last time, they always took her to school since Dylon was a student there and his mum was a dinner lady there as well.

Ah Dylon… he was ever so handsome and brave… no wonder she liked him so-

Shaking her head, Kerrie quickly ran into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and sprayed some deodorant on herself. Now wasn't the time for her to be daydreaming, she had to get to Dylon's house before he and his mum sets off without him.

She ran back out and placed her black leather coat on then swung her pink bag on. She went into the living room to tell her dad she was off.

The living room was plain with one TV, two comfy leather sofas, a smooth wooden floor, two laptops at desks and a clock hung up on the wall. The walls were white and the wallpaper by the fireplace was black and red. Kerrie's dad, an extremely tall man with an almost bald head, green eyes, large nose and a grey beard, was sat at his laptop, on Facebook. The TV was on and it was on the BBC Breakfast show.

"Dad, I'm off now," Kerrie said to her dad, her voice sounded quite peculiar for a girl her age. It sounded as though she couldn't pronounce most words properly. "I'll see you when I come back."

Her dad nodded but before Kerrie left, she turned her attention to the TV.

"...Scientists have confirmed that a solar storm, one of the largest ever recorded, is heading towards Earth. However, the solar storm is not harmful and will only cause a short power cut as it passes, Police have informed that no-one must not drive their cars when the solar storm passes..."

"Get a move on, madam!"

Kerrie nodded and headed out of the door, wishing her dad would call her by her real name instead of "madam" all the time. She was curious though, would the solar storm really be harmful or would it cause something mysterious to happen. Kerrie opened the front door and walked outside where the sun was at its brightest and not a single cloud floated above.

Dylon Cope yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes. Once his eyes were opened and he was awake, he wouldn't fall asleep. The fifteen year old scratched his hair as he got out of bed, only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. Some parts of his dark brown hair was sticking out and his brownish eyes were blinking slightly. He stretched his tall and thin body as someone knocked on the front door. Dylon instantly knew who it was. It was Kerrie Thomson, his girlfriend and a student from his school. She would come down to his house for a lift to and from school and he didn't mind at all, neither did his mum. She always liked Kerrie and he had a guess that Kerrie would easily fit in with the family.

He quickly grabbed his shirt, jumper, trousers and tie and put them on before checking that he had the things he needed. Before he headed downstairs, he strolled over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Dylon made sure he had everything before heading downstairs to put his shoes on.

He stopped at the last three steps and listened carefully. Two voices were in the living room and he recognised one of them as his little sister, Sammie, and the other belonging to Kerrie.

"So, have you heard about the solar storm heading towards Earth yet?" Kerrie asked calmly.

"What's a solarstorm?" Sammie asked curiously. She was around nine years old and still didn't know a few things. Her voice sounded quite sweet yet Dylon always found her voice slightly annoying.

Knowing that this was his cue, Dylon finished getting his shoes on and walked down the last three steps. He stopped at the door frame and peered into the living room. Kerrie was leaned against the sofa, looking extremely calmed and relaxed with her arms crossed. Sammie was sat next to Kerrie, her blond hair standing out from Kerrie's better. She was wearing the blue jumper of her primary school.

"Well. A solar storm, or solar flare, is a sudden brightening observed over the Sun's surface or the solar limb," Dylon explained, his voice sounded calm and relaxed as he leaned against the door frame. His bag was hung over his shoulder and looked as though it was forced to hang there. "Which is interpreted as a large energy release of up to 6 × 1025 joules of energy."

Kerrie looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows at him. She looked slightly impressed.

"Always the smart one, aren't you?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Yup," Dylon replied, placing his arm over Kerrie's shoulder. She froze slightly in shock but sighed and relaxed. "So, what's this about a certain solar storm I've heard about, Kerrie?"

She turned around and faced him as Sammie sat down on Kerrie's left, giving the girl a rather tight hug.

"Apparently a solar storm is heading straight for earth," Kerrie replied, trying to ignore Sammie as she hugged tighter. "Police are warning people not to drive their cars when the Solar storm hits and Scientists reckon it won't- NEED TO BREATH! CAN'T BREATH!"

Sammie released Kerrie and gave her an apologetic look. Kerrie sighed and smiled at the girl's face. She ruffled her head and chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, Sammie," Kerrie said to her. "Just don't hug me too hard or I'll either break in two or can't breathe at all."

"Okay, Kerrie" Sammie replied, a sudden grin appearing on her angelic face. Dylon instantly knew what was going to happen and sighed.

Sammie suddenly jumped onto both of their knees and Dylon felt as though his legs were going to snap off from the weight. Kerrie, cleverly, managed to quickly move her feet out of the way and was now holding her knees by her chin. Dylon straightened his legs and Sammie slid off his feet and landed safely on the floor. Kerrie turned to face Dylon and gave him a wide smirk, she suddenly pinched him in the ribs and almost caused him to jumped three feet in the air.

"Problem?" Kerrie asked him, raising one of her eyebrows slyly.

"Yeah, I have a problem," Dylon replied, giving Kerrie a hug. "But's is an amazing and brilliant one that I'm hugging right now."

"Good," Kerrie replied, hugging him back. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

The two gazed into each others eyes dreamily, then Sammie ruined the moment by jumping on the two. Again.

Noah Womack looked up at the school and gulped.

The school had four buildings: The Asquith building, the Tomlinson building, the Bronte building and the Moore building. Around him, students walked towards the Tomlinson building without a care in the world. However, he was concerned, for once. He nervously fixed his tie and took a deep breath, his pale blue eyes gazing towards the school while his dark chocolate hair blown slightly in the wind.

He had recently moved from America to here in one week. To be fair, he quite missed it there, he missed his friends, missed the scenery around his home and he, strangely enough, missed his school and the freedom to wear what he wants in school.

Here it was different. He had to wear a school uniform and a TIE. He hated ties more than he hated the Internet. Also, it looked a bit too posh for him, his old school was perfectly fine but he couldn't help but miss it.

He was alone, no friends, he spoke a different accent from other people and didn't want to expect. Mr Ziltner, principal of the school, had given him a tour yesterday and gave him the school planner and his timetable but he was confused. What was room B201?

Noah took a deep breath and sighed. He would work it out as the days passes, he would slowly get used to being in school and would have more friends before he knew it. He walked through the school gate and headed towards the Library.

"...and then me, Kerrie and Noah charged directly into their base and wiped them out!"

"Sweet but I reckon I can take them on better then all three of you combined, Kieran"

"Guys. Did you get any good loot from them though?"

The voices sounded extremely familiar to Noah. He stopped and glanced around for the owner of the voices. Suddenly, something suddenly clicked in his brain.

_Kerrie? As in, the Kerrie Thomson?_ Noah thought, glancing around for the three people. _Wait… Gira! GiratinaXable! She's here!? In this school!?_

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a boy around about his age standing behind him. The boy smiled at him kindly, some of his curly raven black hair moved to and fro in the wind. He seemed to look as though he recognised Noah from somewhere. Behind him were two other people.

One was a tall ginger kid with light blue eyes and not a single freckle on his face. His hair was covered by a red Russian hat. The second was a short, boy with light brown hair. He looked as though he was way younger than the other two boys. All three of them wore the same school uniform apart from that the boy in front of him wore a purple and yellow tie instead of purple and blue. All their eyes were focused on him.

"Noah?" the black-headed boy asked, his voice sounded slightly squeaky and annoying but Noah instantly recognised it as the voice of Davidthaxter, or idiot Hayes or Aaron, from Skype and Minecraft. "Is that you?"

Noah smiled and adjusted his glasses slightly. "Apparently so."

The ginger kid broke into a smile. "Well. I think we can say that Kerrie will be amused."

Suncream1, or Kieran Cooper, as he was known by the others.

"Kerrie goes to this school?" Noah asked quickly, leaning forward. Kieran nodded. "Awesome! I hope we're in the same classes!"

"Proberly not," Aaron replied, placing his arm around Noah's shoulder while taking his planner. "You're in 9DFR so you're in the same form as me! I'll take you to our form room."

Noah nodded slowly and looked at the brown-headed boy. "Um? Who are you?"

The boy broke into a smile. "My name is James Dare, or TurtwigJ as you know me by."

"Ah okay," Noah replied, he turned to Aaron and whispered. "I'm guessing Kerrie comes here as well."

Kieran and Aaron nodded.

"You're going to fit in just fine, Lolkat," Aaron said to Noah. "Besides, with you now here, the whole Minecraft gang is together."

"Yeah but Kerrie and Dylon still need to get here. Mind you, they can be quite..." Kieran responded, shifting his hat slightly. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and yelled. "UNACCEPTABLE-!"

Kieran suddenly squealed as a hand suddenly nipped him right in the ribs. Everyone burst out laughing as Kieran almost fell over but managed to remain on his feet.

"Kieran, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop yelling that out in public. Also, that sentence makes no sense what so ever."

Noah looked at the owner of the voice. He didn't even need to guess who it was, the owner of the voice sounded exactly what he heard from when they talked to each other on Skype last night.

He looked at the person who nipped him and a wide smile broke onto his face.

Kerrie Thomson, the person he first knew out of everyone gathered, was stood right in front of him, her arms were crossed and she was looking up at him slightly. She was only smaller than him by a few inches but he couldn't help but think the writer he thought was tall was actually smaller than him. Next to her, a boy with dark brown hair and glasses stood with his arm slung across her shoulder.

"Hello, Noah Womack" she said to him.

"Hey there, K.M Thomson," Noah replied with a smirk on his face. He then looked around and moved in closer to Kerrie's face."Do you know what hurts most in the world?"

Kerrie nodded and Noah felt someone pinch him hard in the ribs, Noah yelped and backed off with his hands on his ribs as Kerrie smirked at him with one eyebrows raised.

"Yeah getting pinched in the ribs," she said to him. "Welcome to the UK, Noah, I always wanted to see how you reacted when I pinch you in the ribs."

"Welcome to my world" Kieran, Aaron, James and the brown-headed boy, which he guessed was Dylon, said to him.

Noah smiled, instantly knowing that this school was going to be way more better than his school before. Immediately, he already have friends and met with his first UK friend. Looks like thing were turning out great for him already.

A whistle blew through the air and everyone waved goodbye to each other as they departed to their forms. Noah kept close to Aaron, not wanting to get lost.

Kerrie placed her headset on and answered the call on Skype, her brownish blond hair flowing behind her as her green eyes glanced to the clock on her screen. It was only 7:53PM and the sky was still bright. A yellow dressing gown covered Kerrie's body and her blue headset was on her head. After a rather eventful day of school, she was finally glad to be home and wanted to sleep despite it being quite early for her.

The screen of her laptop changed and four icons appeared on the screen. From the headset, she heard three voices speaking at once.

"-still, I think I should be leader of the faction-" Aaron said.

"Aaron, you've always been the faction leader for every faction we make," Kieran replied, Kerrie could hear the sound of a kettle screeching in his background.

"I think either Kerrie or Dylon should be the leader, they do know what they are doing,"James pointed out. "Unlike you, Aaron."

"Nah, I think Kerrie should be the leader, not me" Dylon explained.

"How about I be the leader?" Noah suggested.

"NO!" the other four boys shouted, making Kerrie wince slightly.

Kerrie smiled and took a deep breath. Just from hearing what they were saying, Aaron wanted to be the faction leader while Kieran explained he should let someone else, which led to James saying that either she or Dylon should be leader and ended in Dylon saying that she should be leader.

Out of all the things in the world, she and her friends adored Minecraft. It would have to be her favourite game of all times; being able to build amazing structures, battle with or against your own friends and learning how to survival as well was truly awesome. She even had a favourite mob: the Creeper, a green cactus patterned creature with a frown on its face and explodes if ever near it.

"Umm... why should I be leader?" Kerrie asked into the mic by her mouth. She was curious, why should she be leader of their faction? She didn't know much about leading a faction, she didn't know a lot about Minecraft itself.

The boys fell quiet and Kerrie opened her Minecraft up and typed in her username. GiratinaXable. The screen came up and she went into the server she and the others go on. When there, she was confronted by an Enderman in a suit, a ginger kid in a Enderhoodie, an emo boy and two boys with brown hair who looked exactly like each other.

There was a small silence, then...

"Well... you do know how to keep things in place" Kieran replied calmly.

"You give each of us our jobs" James added on.

"And you're a good person to have a laugh with" Dylon finished.

"Meh. I can do better than her, no offence, Kerrie" Aaron said. Kerrie frowned at his voice, he had offended her slightly but she decided to let it pass.

"What makes you say you can do better than her?" Kieran asked, if him and Kerrie was face to face, Kerrie could just see him raising one of his eyebrows up at Aaron's statement.

"Well..." Aaron started but he suddenly stopped.

"Aaron, is something wrong?" Noah asked concernedly.

There was a long and awkward silence from everyone, Kerrie glanced around her room nervously, feeling panic rise up inside herself. She became quite aware of the outside world. She heard no cars, no talking, she swore she couldn't even hear her heartbeat or herself breath.

"Guys... you are aware of what time it is right now, right?" Aaron asked quietly, interrupting the silence.

There was a short pause.

"Almost six," Dylon replied, he sounded slightly nervous. Kerrie heard him gulp. "Wait... didn't the news say the Solarstorm was going to hit earth at 6:00GMT time?"

"Yeah, it did-" Kieran replied but then everything went black.

The lights in Kerrie's room went silent, her laptop suddenly switched off by itself and she no longer heard the voices of her friends as they were suddenly cut off. Her room became dreadfully quiet. She couldn't hear her parents or anything within her house and she begun to feel as though something was going to happen to her. Kerrie remained where she was, unsure on what to do. She looked towards the window and saw that a small orange light was approaching. She got up from her seat and slowly tread over to the window. Her hand pulled back the curtain and she leaned forward, looking towards the sky.

A orange wave of solar energy crashed through the window and with Kerrie, sending the girl flying away from the window with showers of raining glass flying after her. She felt her whole body system shut off and endless amounts of pain rushed through her head as she collided with the wall. Kerrie fell to the floor and remained still as the orange wave was absorbed into her very own body.

* * *

So, what's going to happen now? Is Kerrie okay? What will happen next.

Find out in chapter two!

Don't forget to R&R!

-FarrenX


	2. Blame the solar storm!

Thanks for the review guys, it really helped and I'm amazed you all loved the first chapter already. Besides, that wasn't me at my best so be prepared to see way more than where that came from.

Anyway, I forgot to add this but I, sadly, do not own Minecraft despite I really do.

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously in Power of the Mobs...

_A orange wave of solar energy crashed through the window and with Kerrie, sending the girl flying away from the window with showers of raining glass flying after her. She felt her whole body system shut off and endless amounts of pain rushed through her head as she collided with the wall. Kerrie fell to the floor and remained still as the orange wave was absorbed into her very own body._

* * *

Chapter two: Blame the solar storm!

Kerrie moved her head slightly, feeling nothing but dizziness and a pounding headache inside her mind. Her whole body felt numb and she felt warm and cozy. She took deep breaths and relaxed. She couldn't remember what happened yesterday but slowly tried to think of what happened.

Kerrie's eyes suddenly flew open and she bolted up in her bed, her hand over her heart and her head desperately searching around.

The solar storm. She remembered what happened. The electricity went off and she saw a strange orange glow coming from her window, she went to check it out when she saw the orange wave of solar energy crash right into her through the window and sent her flying into the wall.

Kerrie looked towards the window and saw that there was nothing strange about it, it was light outside and she heard the sound of birds chirping. There was no broken glass around it or on the floor. Kerrie looked at her body and saw no bandages or cuts on her where the glass must have hit, nor did she feel any pain. Even the wall she was thrown into wasn't damaged at least.

It must have been a dream, it did feel much like a dream and there wasn't any signs of the whole thing being real. Kerrie sighed in relief and glanced around her room.

"Time to get up, madam!"

Kerrie's hands flew to her ears as she winced from the pain from her ears. The shout was extremely loud and almost ripped apart her ears, it felt as though she was standing in the middle of five of the loudest speakers in the world. She removed her hands from her ears once the pain died down. She rose from her bed and put on her dressing gown, it felt more softer than what it normally felt and Kerrie could smell some of the deodorant from last night on it faintly. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to confront her dad.

"Why did you have to yell so loud?" Kerrie asked him as she entered the living room.

"I wasn't yelling, I only called up to you in my normal voice," her dad replied, heading to the kitchen. "So, what cereal do you want?"

"Corn flakes" Kerrie replied, sitting down on one of the leather sofas.

A few minutes later, Kerrie's dad came back in and handed her a bowl of Corn flakes with milk and sugar. Kerrie said thanks and took it from him, she scooped up some of the cereal and ate some of it. Immediately, Kerrie felt a huge amount of sweetness and saltyness in her mouth and winced at the disgusting taste of it. She wanted to spit it out but chewed the corn flakes and swallowed it down. She shuddered at the taste and kept on eating the Corn flakes, not wanting to anger her dad.

What was happening? Had her taste, hearing, smell and touch improved dramatically or was it normally like that and she didn't notice till now. She kept on eating till the bowl was empty and placed it in the kitchen, she then had to face a full amount of sweetness when it came to drinking a cup of tea.

After she was done, she quickly went upstairs to get dressed and her bag ready for school.

* * *

"Kerrie? Earth to Kerrie, do you read me?"

Kerrie was snapped out of her daydream by Dylon. It was break and she was having a small daydream, until Dylon interrupted. She often goes into daydreams so it was quite normal to see her having a daydream moment, which is what she and the others call it. It was break and they were outside with Kieran, Noah and James and it was a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry, I'm here" Kerrie said to him.

"I wasn't worrying," Dylon said to her. "I was a little bit worried when the electricity went off last night though."

"Same here," Noah replied. "It caught me off guard when it suddenly stopped our Skype call."

"I wasn't too bothered about it," James added on, glancing around. "Although I haven't seen Aaron today. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Maybe he's sick?" Kerrie suggested, crossing her arms. She always felt comfortable with her arms crossed, it somewhat made her feel safe."

"True, but I think something wrong with Kieran," Dylon said concernedly, looking over Kerrie and at something else. "He seems not like himself."

Kerrie turned around and looked over at Kieran.

The ginger headed teen was staying directly in the shadows of the school where it was cooler. He looked somewhat nervous about going out into the sun and he looked more paler than normal. His eyes were gazing down at his hand.

"You're right," Kerrie replied, becoming slightly worried. "Normally he's hyperactive and nuts but he seems less sociable and saner than normal. I wonder what's up with him..."

"How about we go and ask him?" James piped up.

The four of them headed towards Kieran and as soon as they walked into the shade, the air felt far more colder. Kerrie felt herself shivering and swore she could see her own breath as it escaped from her own mouth. She glanced towards a small puddle and saw that its surface was covered by a thin layer of ice. They stopped in front of Kieran who refused to look up.

"Kieran? Is something wrong?" Kerrie asked him concernedly, she looked up at him and tilted her head slightly.

"...no..." Kieran replied, looking away.

Kerrie, however, refused to give up easily.

"Kieran. Just tell us. We won't tell anyone else if something is wrong" she said to him quietly.

The other three nodded in agreement.

Kieran looked at her directly in the eyes, looking serious and cold towards her. His eyebrows were knitted down and he looked ticked off. Kerrie backed away slightly at the look he was giving her.

"I told you... nothing is wrong!" he snarled at her coldly. He suddenly stopped and looked away from her. The coldness from his face vanishing instantly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay but can you please tell us what's wrong," Kerrie asked, putting on her puppy eyes. "We'll become more worried if you don't tell us."

Kieran sighed and looked at them. "If I do, promise me you won't consider me as a freak."

Kerrie, Dylon, James and Noah looked at each other then back to Kieran. "We promise...?"

Kieran took a deep breath and leaned against a wall.

"When the solar storm struck, it went inside me," he explained, avoiding eye contact with the others. Kerrie's eyes widened as she listened to him. "Everything went cold and I collapsed. When I woke up, I felt colder but fine with it. I thought it was all a dream but suddenly, ice came out from my hand. Also, I realised I could make the temperature around me drop, like now, and if I go into hot weather, I would start melting. Happy now?"

Kerrie took in what he said carefully. So the same thing happened to Kieran, expect that something allowed him to control ice and the temperature. From what she heard, it had to have been the solar storm.

"Y'know, Kieran... you're not the only one who were affected by the solarstorm."

Kerrie, Dylon and Kieran looked over at James and Noah who were stood facing them. Both had their hands held out and Kerrie's eyes widened.

Crimson red fire swirled around James' arm while Noah's arm was fully bone. The two of them looked fine with it but Kerrie and the other two wondered how it was possible.

"I also absorbed the solar storm and this what happened to me, I can control fire," James explained, the fire around his arm vanishing. "I remember becoming surrounded by fire when I somehow absorbed the solarstorm. Then this morning before I came to school, I almost set myself on fire."

"As for me, I did too but my whole body turned to bone," Noah added on, the skin and flesh appearing back on his arm. "I then realized I had this power when I turned half of my face into bone when in front of the mirror."

"Strange... the thing happened to me," Dylon said, everyone's attention turned to him. "I remember getting hit by the solarstorm but I don't remember anything happening to me. What about you, Kerrie? Did this happen to you as well?"

Kerrie thought for a moment then nodded. "Let's just say I got hit by an explosion and sent flying into my wall."

"Ouch, looks like you had the most painful experience to this," Kieran said, looking down at Kerrie. "Do you reckon it was the solarstorm that caused this."

"Yeah! It has to be!" Noah responded. "What else is the reason! Blame the Solar storm!"

Dylon shrugged and a whistle blew. Students begun to head off to lesson and Kerrie wished break would have lasted longer.

"We should discuss this more at lunch time" Dylon said to them.

They all nodded and each went their own ways to their lessons. As she headed to lesson, Kerrie couldn't help but wonder. Why did this happen to them? Who else did this happen to? What as hers and Dylon's powers?

She was curious to find out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay. Sorry this is quite a small chapter, been suffering from a slight writer's block but I won't let it bring me down!**

**So Kerrie did survive the terrifying accident. Also, Kieran, James and Noah have powers!? This should be exciting. But what is Kerrie and Dylon's powers? In fact, do they even have any!?**

**Find out in the next episode of Power of the Mobs!... well... chapter.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**-FarrenX**


	3. I think I know what's going on

Hey guys, FarrenX here and I am surprised by the amount of views this fanfiction. One or two of you might be wondering how this is Minecraft related, so don't worry, more Minecraft will be coming up in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Previously on Powers of the Mobs...

"_Yeah! It has to be!" Noah responded. "What else is the reason! Blame the Solar storm!"_

_Dylon shrugged and a whistle blew. Students begun to head off to lesson and Kerrie wished break would have lasted longer._

"_We should discuss this more at lunch time" Dylon said to them._

_They all nodded and each went their own ways to their lessons. As she headed to lesson, Kerrie couldn't help but wonder. Why did this happen to them? Who else did this happen to? What as hers and Dylon's powers?_

_She was curious to find out._

* * *

Chapter three: I think I know what's going on now.

Out of all the things she hated, Kerrie hated small spaces and queues.

The small spaces made her want to freak out and scream while the queues were simply irritating as people always shoved in front of her. However, being in a dinner queue with people shoving in and pushing 24/7 and being in a very cramped situation was a pure and utter nightmare for her. She wanted to scream, she hated it, she despised it, she was nervous and scared, she wanted to run and hide. She hated those queues and their horrible students.

It was only first lunch and Kerrie was lining up for a Panini, Dylon was standing behind her and the two of them often shared small conversations. The two wanted to get their food and drinks before people started shoving in but they were too late, a horde of students were already surrounding them and Kerrie was beginning to get nervous. She just thought about the Panini she was going to get.

The paninis that the school served was something to die for. Especially the meatball paninis. Oh how she adored the taste of those paninis. The rich and delicious taste of BBQ sauce mixed with the tender and juicy meatballs and melted cheese was simply the greatest combination in Panini kind, well in Kerrie's opinion anyway.

Someone collided with Kerrie and she whimpered as she stood in the middle of the crowded line of students. Her whole body trembled and she no longer saw Dylon anywhere. The students around her were beginning to move closer and closer to her and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She felt someone put their arm around her and half hoped it was Dylon, but she was wrong. It was a tall year eleven boy that she couldn't recognise. His short hair looking as though it wasn't even there. There was a crooked and vile smirk on his face.

"You alright there, darling" he said to her, she could smell the revolting smell of smoke and food from his mouth. "You look lost!"

Kerrie remained quiet, praying that he would soon forget about her.

His friends begun gathering around her and Kerrie panicked more. She felt something swell up from inside her and hoped it wasn't bad. The boys begun to torment her.

"Look at her, she looks gross!"

"Eww! Look how greasy her hair is!"

"God, she reeks like sweat and other horrible things!"

Kerrie felt her heart beating faster and faster, beads of sweat ran down from her head and she felt a headache pounding in her head. She tried to breath but found out she could not, she panicked more and felt the strange sensation rise more. She wanted it to end, she wanted it all to end. Kerrie closed her eyes as she felt all the pressure inside of her explode.

"Y'know, I'm wondering something."

James' attention turned to Noah who was sat next to him. The two of them were outside, sat on one of the many outside tables, with Kieran. The three boys had pack lunches and James was eating one of his ham sandwiches. James' eyebrow raised at what Noah was thinking.

"Are you really allowed to bring a tub of strawberry flavoured ice cream to school?"

The two of them turned their heads to Kieran.

The boy was staring at the tube of ice cream that was in front of him. His eyes stared at the tube, looking eager to tear open the lid and eat the ice cream out, he was licking his lips at the sight of the ice cream. Some saliva left his slightly open mouth as he drooled at the sight of the ice cream. James and Noah didn't have a single clue how Kieran managed to keep the ice cream cool and frozen but wanted to know if he had permission to bring the tub in.

"Did you get permission to bring that into school?" James asked, watching as Kieran opened the lid. The smell of strawberries reached their noses.

"Yep, but Miss Harris told me this is just for one day, for just one year!" Kieran replied, gazing down at the delicious and cold ice cream. "This is the only time when I'll be able to do this!"

"Want to share some with us?" Noah asked, glancing down at the ice cream then back at Kieran.

Instantly, Kieran grabbed the ice cream and pulled it away as if it was precious to him. He glared at the two as if they were going to attack him or his ice cream.

"No!" Kieran said to them, edging away from them with his ice cream in his arms.

"Selfish bastard..." both Noah and James muttered, looking down at the ice cream.

It was a hot day and the two of them were feeling hotter than the sun. Looking at the cool, cold and delicious ice cream was pure torture, they wanted something cool to eat and their opportunity was right in front of them.

Kieran picked up his spoon and was about to scoop up a bit of the ice cream when it happened.

BOOM.

Glass and pieces of brick and stone shot across the air and a deafening boom echoed around them as the side of the school that Kieran was facing exploded. Screams and shouts shrieked in the air and Kieran and the others held desperately to the table as a powerful blast of wind from the explosion threatened to blow them away. They shielded their eyes as dust rose from the ground.

A loud thumping noise reached their ears and when the dust vanished, they looked at the table.

Dylon was laid on the table with his head, face first, inside of Kieran's strawberry flavoured ice cream tub. Although the sound of screaming and yells were loud and all around them, the sound of Dylon munching on the ice cream was clearer than all the sounds. No-one moved till Kieran grabbed hold of Dylon by the back of his collar and shoved him away from his ice cream.

"NOO!" Kieran bellowed, grabbing his now-empty ice cream tub and fell to his knees. Tears appeared in his eyes as he stared into the empty tub.

Dylon stood up and brushed away the dust from his uniform, he then wiped away the ice cream that was around his mouth and a smirk formed on his pale face. "Cheers for the dessert."

Kieran dropped the tub and glared at Dylon, giving him the same cold look he gave Kerrie at break,expect that the look now was angrier and more hateful than the last.

"You...YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!" Kieran yelled, leaping at Dylon and begun pelting him with punches like a madman. His eyes were wide and he looked more ticked off than an angered bull. "YOU BASTARD! YOU ATE MY FUCKING ICE CREAM WHEN I ONLY HAD ONE CHANCE TO EAT IT IN SCHOOL!"

Dylon simply grabbed Kieran's hands and chucked the boy to the ground. Dylon didn't look injured at all, which confused Noah and James. "Really? Is that what you care about, even if an..." all the colour faded from his face and he turned to the school building. "...explosion happened at school..."

Kieran got to his feet and all turned to look at the school building.

It looked as though someone had sliced the school in half, they could see a huge hole between the separated parts of the building and all the classrooms that were by or close to the gap. They could see the other side of the school as well. Students were slowly getting to their feet and looked confused that they didn't have no injuries. A crater was where the explosion happened and in the middle of the crater was a small part of the floor that was left untouched.

Kerrie was stood on top of it, her eyes were closed and she was trembling in fear.

Instantly, Dylon and the others ran towards her, waving in and out from the students who hurried out of the buildng. Kerrie opened her eyes and saw them coming towards her but collapsed. Dylon quickly caught her and looked at her; her eyes were closed shut and she was breathing still, but looked exhausted. He knew one thing about the explosion.

It was her who caused the explosion.

"Kerrie? Kerrie, can you hear me?" Dylon asked, placing a hand on her forehead. Instantly, he pulled his hand back; her skin was scorching hot.

Kerrie muttered something that none of them couldn't hear and her eyes flickered open slightly. Dylon, Kieran, James and Noah sighed in relief.

"W-What happened…?" she asked tiredly, her eyes slowly drifting off.

"The school exploded," Dylon replied, helping her to her feet. She wobbled slightly but Dylon kept her standing. "Well… you exploded."

The other three heads shot directly at him, their eyes wide and their mouths open by an inch. "WHAT?"

Kerrie looked at the crater, then at the ground. "It's true… I did explode. One moment I was under pressure, the next thing I knew all the pressure exploded from me and I exploded."

"You became surrounded by a white light a few seconds before it happened," Dylon said as teachers ran to students and kept them away from the destroyed building. "I think that's your power, Kerrie. The power to explode at will."

Kerrie sighed and the looked at the three of them as two teachers came towards them. Her eyes were wide and her face was paler than normal, she was trembling slightly and they all prayed she wasn't going to explode again. One part of the school building was destroyed, and they didn't want another one to go with it.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Kerrie sat against the wall of Dylon's room, watching a Minecraft video with her boyfriend next to her. The video they were watching was one of Rythian's Blackrock chronicles videos that just recently came out, the youtube user himself was well-known since he was part of the group, the Yogscast, who created Minecraft videos and different lets plays on different games.

It had been two weeks since the explosion at the school and Kerrie was now calmer and less stressed out. Kieran and the others reckoned it was Kerrie's power to explode at well and have extremely high senses than an average human.

To be fair, she didn't enjoy it. Not even one bit.

Whenever she was stressed or pressured, she would sometimes release small explosions that would often surprise the others. So they decided on a tactic: Keep Kerrie Calm, or KKC. The tactic was basically trying to calm her down whenever she showed signs of exploding, Dylon would lead her away from whatever was causing stress or pressure and hug her, Kieran would try and make her laugh by throwing snowballs at people and give Kerrie a small ice pack to try and cool her off. James and Noah would get into small fights to try and take her mind off things, which would always end up with James having a pencil shoved up his backside and Noah having a fit of laughter.

They normally worked but if they didn't, stage two of their KKC would take place. Operation RLBH, or Run Like Bloody Hell.

Kerrie shifted slightly and glanced over at Dylon. Ever since she found out her power of exploding and high senses, she often wondered what powers Dylon would have if he was affected by the solar storm. She wondered if he could stretch his arms to a long length, turn invisible, time travel and many more. Even Dylon himself was curious.

"I suppose I would most likely be able to teleport or be able to shapeshift," he said to her one day when she asked for his opinion. "I always wanted to teleport to different places or to shapeshift into a bird and fly."

Still, all four of them decided it would be best to wait and see what will happen, instead of trying to make Dylon activate his powers. So far, nothing had happened.

Kerrie's phone suddenly vibrated and she pulled it out from her trousers' pocket. She turned it on while Dylon looked over her shoulder. 8:57PM.

She was over at his house and was always meant to be back at her house by 9:00PM. If it was a Friday or Saturday, Kerrie was allowed to stay till 9:30PM but today was a Wednesday so she had to be back at nine.

The two of them stood up and stretched and Kerrie went downstairs to get her shoes while Dylon turned off the video and grabbed his coat. He would always walk her home when she came over to his, Kerrie reckoned he didn't want her wandering home at night since they both knew what the people on her street were like.

After a few seconds of getting shoes on and saying goodbye to Dylon's parents, the duo set off to Kerrie's house.

To Kerrie, the night seemed perfect for a walk. There were no clouds in the sky so they could see the bright stars above, a cold but nice breeze flew past their faces and the whole street was quiet and peaceful. These nights weren't always common, but Kerrie enjoyed them and wanted to take her time getting home.

"Seems like a good night" Dylon said to her, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah," Kerrie replied as they begun to walk across the street. "Shame I have to be home at nine."

"True," he responded as they walked up a small ginnel. "If only we had set off earlier."

Kerrie nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two of them continued walking till they reached the second ginnel. Everything seemed normal and fine but Kerrie couldn't help but have this feeling, the feeling that something was going to happen tonight to them.

Suddenly, Dylon collapsed. Kerrie froze and turned back to him, she instantly ran over to him and shook him by the shoulder, panic and worry rising up inside her.

"Dylon, wake up!" she whimpered, shaking him more. The boy didn't move at all and Kerrie panicked more.

What was wrong with him? What was she going to do?

Dylon then sat up. Kerrie sighed in relief and looked at him directly in the eyes, then had a feeling she was going to regret that.

His eyes were purple. His iris was a light purple while his pupil was a darker violet, instead of being brown and black. His glasses were laid on the ground, looking lifeless and forgotten. His eyes felt somewhat fascinating to look at and Kerrie realised she was staring at his eyes. She recognised them instantly.

Instantly, Dylon vanished with a sound sounding very familiar to Kerrie, leaving behind a small clumps of purple particles in the air before they vanished. She heard the sound again and next thing she knew, Dylon was behind her with his hand grasped firmly around her neck. Kerrie gasped for air and struggled as she was lifted in the air by her boyfriend, kicking wildly at him. Dylon opened his mouth and she felt something beginning to drain away from her.

Knowing this was a life or death situation for her, Kerrie did one thing she never expected to do to any boy or friend. Especially to her boyfriend

She kicked him right in between the legs.

Dylon released her and Kerrie kicked him again, this time she kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground and Kerrie backed away, glancing behind her. Dylon approached her, becoming surrounded by smoke which, too, was looking familiar to Kerrie.

"Dylon, what's going on?" Kerrie asked, backing away slowly, fear risen up inside her and she gulped. "Why are you attacking me?"

Dylon made no answer. Instead, he charged towards her in a speed that wasn't human. Kerrie quickly leaped out of the way and landed by his glasses. She looked at the glasses and an idea came into her small head.

She grabbed them and, knowing how foolish it was, charged straight at Dylon and tackled him to the ground. Dylon lashed out at her but Kerrie rammed his glasses onto his face and she watched as his eyes turned from purple to brown. His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Kerrie?" He asked confusedly, looking around at his surroundings. "What happened? Where are we?" he suddenly winced. "Who kicked me between the legs and in the chest?"

Kerrie decided not to answer the last question.

"We're at one of the ginnels we walk up," she answered, getting off him and helped him to his feet. "We were walking to my house when you suddenly collapsed. I went to see if you were okay but when you got up, your eyes were like an Enderman's. You started to attack me and you teleported, you actually teleported!"

Dylon's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kerrie rubbed her neck slightly. "A little bit, you grabbed me by the neck, but I'll live."

Dylon sighed in relief but looked concerned. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he had just heard the unbelievable. She knew he couldn't get over the fact he attacked her.

Then, Kerrie realised something.

She was capable to explode, Kieran was capable of controlling ice while James could control flames, Noah could turn his body into bone. Dylon was capable to teleport, and his eyes. His eyes resembled an Enderman.

Instantly, she knew. She knew what their powers exactly was and it was Dylon's power that helped her in finding out. She turned to Dylon with a slight surprised but brave look on her face.

"Dylon, I know what our powers exactly are," she said to him, turning her back to him. "I think you can easily guess what I'm about to say."

Dylon nodded. "You don't mean..."

"We have the power over Minecraft mobs," Kerrie replied, looking over her shoulder and at Dylon. "I'm the Creeper, Kieran is the Snow Golem, Noah is the skeleton and you're the Enderman."

"What about James?" Dylon asked, approaching Kerrie. "What mob do you think he has the power of?"

Kerrie turned back to him, the pain in her neck slowly going away. She thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe a Blaze," she replied confusedly. "Or possibly a Magma cube... heck... he could even be a bleeding Ghast... he's still a big gay jerk though..."

* * *

At his home, James was on Minecraft and talking to Kieran about where Aaron was. He hadn't seen the black-headed boy in quite a while. He was about to reply to Kieran when he suddenly released a loud sneeze.

"I think someone is talking behind your back" Kieran said to him.

"Maybe..." James replied and he sneezed again, only louder.

"Yep, someone really is talking rude about you."

* * *

Teehee, I always wanted to write the last part in a Fanfiction.

Anyway, what mob is James? Is he a Blaze, Magma cube or a Ghast (maybe not a Ghast, I have a plan for that.)

Also, Dylon is an Enderman! :D Mind you, it actually fits him quite well and I think Enderman are awesome mobs, second to the Creeper since Creepers are green and do instant kills.

In addition, I think this chapter went off... with a bang! Sorry. Poor Kerrie, under so much stress for a young, tiny girl her age. Gotta feel sorry for her at times. Also, most of the chapters right now will be based on Kerrie's view but will change at chapter five.

Don't forget to** R&R** and I'll catch you all up with another chapter of Power of the Mobs!

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!** (Just had to do InTheLittlewood's Bye xD)

- FarrenX


	4. Power testing

Hey guys, FarrenX here and I have a new chapter of Power of the Mobs for you all. Firstly, I am amazed by the amount of views and reviews I am getting and it's great to know people are really starting to like this fan fiction.

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took quite a while, it's a long one and I've been suffering from a minor case of Writers' block but I've overcame it and back to writing.

Anyway, I have news. I have started to write a Fairy Tail Fan fiction called "Rise of the Enders" so if any of you guys love the manga/anime Fairy Tail, this might be the fan fiction for you so go and read it. Now, grab your popcorn and get comfy and enjoy. Oh, and Creepy girl Kerrie has to do something for me, which I keep on forgetting to do.

Kerrie: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Me: Creepy *runs off laughing*.

Kerrie: -_- FarrenX doesn't own Minecraft or any of the mobs used. However, she does own me and and the characters created for this fanfiction. Now, I'll go and find her and blow her up *leaves*

* * *

Previously on Power of the Mobs…

"_We have the power over Minecraft mobs," Kerrie replied, looking over her shoulder and at Dylon. "I'm the Creeper, Kieran is the Snow Golem, Noah is the skeleton and you're the Enderman."_

"_What about James?" Dylon asked, approaching Kerrie. "What mob do you think he has the power of?"_

_Kerrie turned back to him, the pain in her neck slowly going away. She thought for a moment then shrugged._

"_Not sure, maybe a Blaze," she replied confusedly. "Or possibly a Magma cube... heck... he could even be a bleeding Ghast... he's still a big gay jerk though..."_

* * *

Chapter four: Power testing

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Kerrie shifted her head slightly.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

She groaned and opened her eyes slightly, blinking the tiredness from her eyes.

Tick. Tick. TICK.

She became aware of the ticking noise and sat up, rubbing her head. She gazed around her room and saw nothing, it was morning and she heard her parents leave the door. Kerrie guessed they must have gone shopping. She climbed out of bed and stretched, only wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of grey pyjama bottoms. Her blonde hair was slightly ruffled. Stretching, Kerrie turned to the door and froze on the spot. Her eyes widened and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. She felt chills run down her spine as she looked into eight pairs of crimson red eyes. A spider. A very, very big greyish spider, about the size of her hand, was dangling from a line of thread from her ceiling and was right in front of her. Its eight legs were waving slightly and its eyes were focused on her. Its fangs looked sharp and deadly and it was covered in small hairs. However, a small tuff of black hair covered its head.

None of them moved till…

"WAZZUP!" The spider said to her.

Instantly, Kerrie screamed her lungs off and dived for her bed, scrambling beneath the covers and remained there, shivering like there was no such thing as tomorrow. She hated spiders. She couldn't stand them, she wanted them all to die, and she wanted them to suffer for making her frightened.

Suddenly, she heard the Enderman teleporting sound, closely followed by the sound of yelling, screaming and a shoe being repeatedly hit against the wall. Kerrie freed herself from the safety of her covers and watched as Dylon, her boyfriend, try repeatedly to slam a slipper against the spider which was trying desperately to get away from him. The spider, somehow, was screaming its small head off.

The spider quickly ran off from Kerrie's wall and onto her laptop where Dylon approached it, raising the pink slipper as if it was a weapon of mass destruction. The spider suddenly waved its two front legs desperately.

"Wait. WAIT! It's me! Aaron!" the spider shouted to them. Dylon stopped and looked at Kerrie who looked back. His glasses, thankfully, were on his face and his hair was sticking out from some places. "Don't hurt meh!"

"Aaron?" Kerrie asked, approaching her desk and sitting down at the chair. She gazed at the spider curiously.

The spider nodded. "That's me, but how did I turn out like this?" he then pointed one of his long legs at Dylon. "And how the hell did he teleport here!"

Kerrie and Dylon looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at Aaron, instantly knowing what had happened.

"The solar storm," Dylon answered, sitting down on Kerrie's bed and rubbed his eyes. The pink slipper was still in his hand. "Looks like it gave you the power of the Spider mob from Minecraft, like it gave me the power of the Enderman."

"Hold on, you're telling me that the solar storm that hit Earth a few days ago… did this to me?" Aaron asked. Kerrie nodded. "And gave me and Dylon the power over two Minecraft mobs."

Kerrie nodded. "It's not just you and Dylon. Me, Kieran, Noah and James have powers as well. I have Creeper, Kieran has Snow golem, Noah has skeleton and James… well… we're not sure, but I reckon he's a Blaze."

Aaron nodded and turned to Dylon, he instantly begun to chuckle. Kerrie looked at Dylon as well, only to look away with a crimson red face. Dylon wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Um… Dylon?" Kerrie said to him.

"Yea?" he asked, not realising why Kerrie was bright red.

"Get a shirt on, p-please!" Kerrie said to him quickly.

Dylon looked down at himself and he leaped to his feet.

"Ah crap!" He vanished with a pop and left behind small purple particles which vanished.

Kerrie sighed and turned to Aaron who was looking around her room. Why was the idiot a spider instead of a human with spider powers? Also, how on earth did he get into her house. In fact, how did he even know where she lived?

"Nice place you got here" Aaron said to her.

"Thanks," Kerrie replied, leaning against her chair. She felt more relaxed about being in front of a huge spider but still couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by his appearance. "It's not much, but it's good enough for me. So tell me, how did you get here and how did you know where I live?"

"Long story short. Kieran told me a week ago where you live," Aaron replied, gazing up at Kerrie. "I got here by taking the buses to Station mount then making my way to your house. Got here an hour ago but the journey took me about three days."

"You must be exhausted, I'll get you a drink and something to eat, if Dylon comes back, tell him I'm down in the kitchen" Kerrie said to him, turning round and opening the door.

She walked outside and after a few minutes, came back with a cup of water, a plate with two slices of bread and a small bottle lid. She sat back down on the chair and placed them on the desk, Kerrie placed some water into the bottle lid carefully and got a few bread crumbs, then handed them to Aaron.

Dylon reappeared but now was wearing a white shirt. He sat down on his bed and both he and Kerrie watched as Aaron ate the bread crumbs and drank the water. After they were done, there was a few minutes silence.

"So... what should we do now?" Dylon asked, breaking the silence.

Kerrie looked at her ceiling, thinking deeply. He had a good point: what should they do now? All of them knew what mob they were, apart from James, and had the power of that mob. Yet, did they know how to control it. Kieran almost frozen his whole room, James almost set his house on fire, Noah almost turned his whole body into bones, Dylon almost teleported and she almost blew up countless buildings. They needed to know how to control them.

She turned to Dylon and Aaron with an idea appearing in her head.

"Gather up the others, I have an idea," she said to them, standing up. "But leave my room first."

"Why?" both Aaron and Dylon asked.

"I need to get changed" Kerrie replied. "I'll come over to yours, Dylon, and ring the others."

Dylon nodded and placed Aaron in his hand then teleported away, leaving Kerrie alone.

* * *

Leaning against the tree, Kerrie gazed up at the leaves above. She, Dylon and Aaron waited for the other three. They were in a forest that was close to their school but well hidden. The sun was just peering out from the leaves that hid the small clearing from it and a cool breeze swept amongst the grass. The smell of trees surrounded them like smoke.

Kerrie wore a black leather jacket that fell to her waist and covered a green shirt with a creeper face. Black jeans covered her legs and on her feet were white and green Velcro trainers. In one of the pockets on her leather jacket was her ipod and leading away from the musical device was a wear of black headphones that were rested neatly on Kerrie's blonde hair. Aaron was perched on Kerrie's shoulder like a small parrot. She lowered her head and turned to Dylon, then looked away again.

Her boyfriend, for some strange reason, was in a suit. A black suit and a red tie. Kerrie knew Dylon had a little bit of randomness in him but this was going over the limit. Here they were, in a forest, waiting for the others and Dylon turned up as if it was a wedding or a funeral. The moment Kerrie saw him, she was almost in fits of laughter then asked him why he was wearing a suit.

"Just felt like it."

Kerrie sighed at the reply and looked at the sky as The sound of drums by Chameleon circuit started to play from her headphones. She closed her eyes as the drum beats and the vocal started to play in her head. Everything felt as though it had become frozen within time. (**A.N:** The song is called "The sound of drums" by Chameleon circuit)

_Is it only me?_  
_Am I the only one to be called?_  
_This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world._

_Rule the universe as a Master of your fate._  
_Can you hear the drums?_  
_Don't try to fight them; it's too late._

_Each Timelord child,_  
_Approaches the eye,_  
_Forced to behold the vortex,_  
_To be inspired or run,_  
_But as I gazed into the vastness of time,_  
_I heard the sound of drums._

_Can you hear them? They're coming_  
_They're in the signal, they're in my head._  
_Can you hear them? They're coming_  
_They're in the signal, they're in my head._

Suddenly, she felt the air become colder and opened her eyes. She saw three shapes walking towards them and recognised them as Kieran, Noah and James. The three boys stopped in front of them and Kerrie leaned forward and inspected them.

Kieran was wearing his red russian hat that covered most of his ginger hair. A blue jumper covered his chest and denim jeans covered his legs, blue trainers were on his feet. The snow golem looked quite tired.

Noah was wearing a white coat with a black shirt underneath; he wore dark grey trousers that were slightly baggy. White trainers were on his feet. Noah was adjusting his glasses slightly.

James was wearing a white shirt covered by a red checkered coat. Black trousers covered his legs and black trainers covered his feet. His arms were crossed and he was looking directly at the other three.

"Glad you can come" Kerrie said, pausing her music and placing her headphones around her neck.

"Alright, why did you ask us to come here?" Kieran asked, looking at Aaron who was on Kerrie's head, then at Dylon. "And why is there a spider on your head? And why is Dylon in a suit?"

"I've asked you all to come here because I realised something," Kerrie replied calmly, crossing her arms. "Also, the spider is actually Aaron. Apparently the solar storm caused him to turn into a spider."

"But just because I'm smaller than you all now doesn't mean you get to pick on me!" Aaron shouted, jumping off of Kerrie's head and landed on her crossed arms. Kieran, James and Noah nearly leaped higher than the highest building in the world as Aaron spoke, but all three sighed and calmed down.

"Also, I just felt like wearing a suit," Dylon added, pushing his glasses upwards slightly. "Save the questions to what Kerrie has to say."

"Right... so what did you realise?" Noah asked, leaning against the tree opposite Kerrie.

Kerrie took a deep breath. "Apparently we each have the power over a Minecraft mob we represent. For example, I'm a creeper since I blew up half of the school without getting myself or others killed and I have enhanced senses."

"Wait a sec, you're telling us that we each have the power over a certain Minecraft mob?" James asked, tilting his head.

Kerrie nodded. "Kieran is the snow golem, Aaron is the spider, Noah is the skeleton, and I'm the creeper and James... well... I have no idea."

James smiled and held his hand to Kerrie, his hand begun to melt into reddish slime before it turned back into his hand. Kerrie broke into a smile as she realised what James was.

"Looks like you're the magma cube," Kieran said to James concernedly. "Just don't melt me please."

"Oh I won't..." James said with a wide smirk on his face.

Kieran looked at Kerrie with a worried look on his face and Kerrie sighed and shook her head, muttering something about ice and fire not getting along.

"What about Dylon? What power does he have?" Noah asked.

Kerrie and Dylon looked at each other nervously; they then turned back to the other three.

"Well... let's just say that you should never... ever take of his glasses," Kerrie explained, pulling back her sleeve and revealed a rather painful looking bruise on her arm. "And stare at him directly in the eyes, unless you want to get attacked by the Enderman that your boyfriend is."

"I knew he was going to be the Enderman" Kieran said, gazing up at the sky.

Dylon smirked and vanished in a pop, then appeared behind Kieran and tapped in on the shoulder gently. Kieran's reaction was priceless.

The snow golem screamed in shock and fell to the ground, his hands clinging to his head as if someone was going to drop a bomb onto them. The others laughed as Kieran got to his feet and glared at Dylon.

"First my ice cream, now scaring the heck out of me," Kieran said darkly, brushing dirt off his clothes. "What else must you do to torture me?"

Dylon broke into a wide grin. "Oh you'll see..."

Kerrie went over to Kieran and patted him on his left shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

She stopped a few feet away from them and glanced over her shoulder at them, a rather determined look on her face. "However, I realised we can't fully control our powers so I've been thinking... I've been thinking that we should train our powers and learn how to control them."

The boys looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We should split into pairs," Kerrie said, looking at each of them. She picked up a rather big stick and stabbed it in the middle of the clearing. "Dylon and I will be paired up. James, you go with Kieran and Noah, you go with Aaron. We'll all meet back here at around about five o'clock. This stick will tell you guys if you're at the clearing or not."

"Rodger that!" Noah replied as Aaron leaped onto his head. "But how should I train?"

Kerrie thought for a moment then an idea popped into her head. "Get a long, bendy but strong stick and use Aaron's thread to create a bow. You can practice your archery by using sticks as the arrows."

"Good idea!" Noah said, running off through the trees with Aaron clinging to his head.

Dylon appeared next to Kerrie and looked at her while James and Kieran headed somewhere else.

"I've got the feeling you didn't pick me because I'm your boyfriend, correct?" he asked as the two of them walked through the forest.

Kerrie nodded. "Correct. I'll explain once we've found a good spot."

* * *

Dylon smirked as he saw Kerrie stood in the middle of the clearing, Dylon's tie covering her eyes from sight. He crept further up the tree branch, being careful not to make a single noise or sound. The wind moving slowly against his dark chocolate hair.

They were practicing Kerrie's senses and possibly her sixth sense if she has one, seeing if she can use them to track Dylon down and grab hold of her phone which was in his pocket. What surprised him was that he was allowed to fight back by aiming soft punches and kicks at her and get her to the ground. What they were doing was a simple game: if Kerrie gets back her phone, she would win, and if he manages to get her to the ground, he would win. He didn't want to but knew Kerrie wanted to push herself so he decided to allow it. It sounded rather fun.

"Dylon… come out! I'm wide open!" she called out to him, waiting calmly.

Dylon smirked and became surrounded by smoke. Another ability that he had wasn't linked to his Enderman powers but to more to the game he and the others always go on. Ghostcraft.

No matter how many times they tried, none of them couldn't beat Dylon when he was the ghost, he would slaughter them quickly and silently like an assassin and would vanish from sight before the others got to where he murdered another Minecraft user.

He leaped onto the ground and approached Kerrie silently, the leaves and branches below not cracking underneath his feet. He stopped in front of her and took a deep breath, he pushed his leg back and swung it at Kerrie's feet.

Kerrie suddenly dived to the left, dodging Dylon's feet by a mere second. She got to her feet and ran straight at him, knowing where he was. Dylon quickly ran past Kerrie and aimed to swing his arm at her but Kerrie bent back to his fist went soaring over her. She straightened herself up and aimed to grab her phone. Dylon leaped back and teleported back into the tree.

"How? How did you do that?" Dylon asked amazedly, watching Kerrie.

"My senses, as I explained before, have been enhanced so I can hear, smell, feel, see and taste things better than the average human," Kerrie explained, turning round so she was looking directly at Dylon. "I also have a sixth sense: I can feel when something is coming towards me before they actually do."

"Showoff" Dylon replied.

"Now get off that tree and come and get me!" Kerrie called to him.

Dylon blinked in surprise and jumped down from the tree. "H-How?"

"I can smell you mixed with the smell of that tree," Kerrie answered, crossing her arms. She then broke into a petrified frown. "That sounded wrong!"

Dylon rolled his eyes and charged at Kerrie, moving quicker than an average human. He swung his fist at Kerrie who ducked back to avoid it. He aimed more punches at her, she dodged them like a bullet. Suddenly, Kerrie swiftly shot her hand into his pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Got it!" she shouted, running away from the Enderman.

Dylon gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed on determination. He broke into a run and went in pursuit of the creeper, not wanting to lose easily. "Get back here! I want your phone!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" the blind-folded Kerrie yelled, weaving through the trees as if she could actually see them.

Dylon then begun to teleport after her, breaking into runs between each teleport.

* * *

And so began the great chase scene between Creeper and Enderman. Once or twice, Dylon got close to grabbing Kerrie, but the creeper managed to slide her way out from his grasp and taunt him at being too slow. Both were laughing their heads off and looked as though they were having fun, but it wasn't going to last.

Dylon was about to give in when he saw something up in the trees. Something was running over the branches, it looked like a human silhouette. Whoever it was, they were going after Kerrie. Instantly, Dylon felt panic and fear rise up inside of him.

"Kerrie! Above you!" Dylon shouted at the stranger leaped down from the branches.

Kerrie twisted around with her foot raised and rammed her toes into the pursuer's stomach with swift and quick movements, causing them to collide with the ground and groan with pain. She pulled the red tie away from her eyes and glared down at the person, then her face became pale and her eyes widen. Dylon arrived and skidded to a halt when he saw who the person was.

Joshua Kapman, a childhood friend of Dylon's and a friend of Kerrie's. The fifteen year old was lying on his bac, His blond hair was short and slightly spied up and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a white Liverpool jacket and blue denim jeans. His hands were pressed against his stomach and he was groaning in pain. Two things popped into Dylon's mind: How did he get here since he lived quite far and why was he here?

"What the- Josh!"Dylon said, kneeling next to the boy. Kerrie kept on apologising over and over as Josh sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Josh replied, rubbing his stomach. Hints of pain was heard in his voice but he sounded quite fine. "That was quite a kick though, Kerrie, I never though a midget like yourself can do that."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm not a midget!" Kerrie growled, glaring down at Josh. "Besides, you shouldn't be sneaking up on me! In fact, why the heck are you here?"

Josh got to his feet, he was taller than Dylon and made Kerrie look as though she was only nine. Dylon looked at Josh and folded his arms.

"I've been sent here," Josh replied, digging into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. He handed it to Kerrie. "By the way, I saw you two using your powers."

"Wait, you know we have powers?" Dylon asked, looking up at Josh.

Josh nodded and pulled back his sleeve. He placed his hand in front of him and both Dylon and Kerrie jumped back when Josh's hand turned into iron and stretched away from his hand and collided into a tree **(A.N:** What he does here is similar to Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club from Fairy Tail). The two watched in amazement as Josh knocked a single hole through the tree before his hand returned to him, turning back to normal.

"Y-You have powers as well?" Kerrie gasped, staring at Josh's hand.

"Yup. I'm the iron golem," Josh replied, flexing his arm slightly. "I can turn any parts of my body into iron and do some serious damage. I got this power when the solar storm struck."

"Same goes for us," Dylon replied, resting his arm on top of Kerrie's head. "I'm the Enderman and Kerrie is the Creeper."

Josh smirked. "Well, it's obvious that you'll be the Enderman and Kerrie being the Creeper. Is there anyone else who can use powers of a minecraft mob?"

Dylon nodded and explained to Josh about the other four while Kerrie unfolded the envelope and begun to read what was inside. Instantly, Kerrie's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the Iron golem and Enderman.

"We need to gather up the others, they need to know about this! You have to read this Dylon" she said to him, handing him the note.

Dylon took it from her and begun to read it.

_Greetings seven mob-power users,_

_I hope you are enjoying your powers and all the new abilities you have got but I'm afraid it's time to get down to business. I have a little game for all seven of you. As you see, you're not the only ones who can control powers over a mob. There are a few others, nine in fact. The rule of the game is to kill the nine mob users and the prize?I will turn all seven of you back to normal so you can all live your happy lives. However, there are consequences if you refuse to kill them, it might even result in your own deaths. Also, the other nine mobs won't hesitate to kill you so don't hesitate to kill them, or you'll die first._

_Return to your homes today at midnight, I have surprises waiting for you there._

_Happy hunting_

_H.B_

Dylon looked at Kerrie, his eyes widened and beads of sweat running down his forehead, he was becoming paler as the seconds passed and looked prepared to faint. Josh read the note and his reaction was similar.

"Kerrie, Josh. Find Kieran and James, I'll find Aaron and Noah," Dylon explained quickly, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Meet me back at the clearing as soon as you find them."

Kerrie and Josh nodded and both ran into the forest. Dylon watched them go before closing his eyes. He imagined Noah and Aaron in his head and vanished with a quiet pop.

* * *

FINALLY! I FINISHED CHAPTER FOUR!

Honestly, this chapter took me ages due to me suffering from Writer's block, revision, homework, coursework and many other things, but I got there in the end.

So, what will happen now?

Two new mobs have been introduced and now all seven of them have to find nine other mobs and kill them before they get killed!

Who is H.B? If you know who H.B is, DON'T POST THE NAME IN THE REVIEW. I don't want the fan fiction being spoiled when it's only at chapter four.

What does he or she want with the seven?

Who are the other nine mobs?

What will happen at midnight?

I'm getting nervous and anxious to know just by writing this!

Also, the song that Kerrie was listening to was "The sound of drums" by Chameleon circuit who play songs mostly based around Doctor Who. Since I like doctor who and the song, I decided to add it to the fanfiction.

See ya later folks and don't forget to R&R!

-FarrenX

P.S: You happy now, Josh? I wrote it after you continued to beg and beg me to write this! :L


	5. The midnight surprises

Howdy folks, FarrenX here with another chapter of POWER OF THE MOBS! -big echoey voice-

Huge sorry that I haven't been updating the fanfiction lately, I've had too many exams for a kid my age, coursework, school trips and revision sessions so I haven't really been writing POTM much.

Oh and by the way, I got mixed up about the seven mobs against nine mobs thing on H.B's letter. There are actually 10 mobs that the 7 will face. I lost count of how many enemies the 7 have.

Anyway, without a moment or two, enjoy chapter five! Dylon, do the disclaimer for me!

Dylon: Sure. FarrenX doesn't own Minecraft, only the characters of the fanfiction and the main plot of the fanfiction. FarrenX also doesn't take responsibility if a reader dies from laughter during reading one of the chapters of this fanfiction or any other fanfictions she wrote. By the way, I recommend you to have a tissue with you.

* * *

Previously on Power of the Mobs...

_Dylon looked at Kerrie, his eyes widened and beads of sweat running down his forehead, he was becoming paler as the seconds passed and looked prepared to faint. Josh read the note and his reaction was similar._

"_Kerrie, Josh. Find Kieran and James, I'll find Aaron and Noah," Dylon explained quickly, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Meet me back at the clearing as soon as you find them."_

_Kerrie and Josh nodded and both ran into the forest. Dylon watched them go before closing his eyes. He imagined Noah and Aaron in his head and vanished with a quiet pop._

* * *

Chapter five: The midnight surprises

**Kerrie**

Kerrie ran down the street as fast as she could, she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins and her heart beating faster as one foot after another collided with the hard pavement. The continuous thumping of her feet echoed around the deserted street and the sound of her breathing became deeper and faster. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Clinging to her headphones was Aaron who was holding on for dear life.

Dylon had teleported James, Josh, Kieran, Noah and herself to their homes, although Dylon teleported himself and Kerrie to the midway point between their houses and left the other to run to their house, and all of them, aside from Aaron, were heading to their homes. Dusk had long fallen when she, Josh, Aaron and Dylon found the others and immediately brought them back to the clearing. Kerrie glanced at her digital watch.

11:56PM.

Kerrie quickened her speed as she ran up the hill that her house was on top of, feeling her muscles aching and screaming for rest. Her tongue felt drier than the driest of deserts. She kept on speeding forward, determination and slight fear bubbling inside her.

"Kerrie, what do you think the surprises are?" Aaron asked her, holding on tighter as Kerrie continued to sprint.

"I'm not sure... but I have a feeling they won't be pleasant ones" Kerrie answered, her head remaining faced forward.

As soon as she reached the top, Kerrie skidded to a halt in front of her garden. The hedges, as always, were overgrown and the grass reached her ankles. The house itself looked perfectly normal with no signs of being tampered with or any signs of struggle. Behind Kerrie, the street was quieter than normal. Kerrie took a deep breath and walked into the garden, down the small stairs slowly and towards her front door. Her hands trembled while more sweat ran down her forehead. She stopped in front of the door, grabbed hold of the golden handle and turned it, then hesitated.

"Something wrong, Kerrie?" Aaron asked, peering up at the white door with his eight red eyes.

Kerrie shook her head gently. "It's nothing... just getting slightly scared..."

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly.

Instantly, Kerrie knew something wasn't right. She could feel her danger radar going berserk. She stepped into the hallway and glanced around. The hallway was dark and gloomy with shoes lined up neatly against the wall like small soldiers lined for battle. Ahead of her was the door leading to the living room, light was appearing out from behind it and the faint sound of the TV was heard. However, Kerrie felt tension in the air as if she had just walked onto a scene of a murder. The hairs on the back of her neck rose fully and Kerrie begun to tremble. Even Aaron started to feel slightly nervous.

Kerrie took two cautious steps and glanced around in case something was about to pounce on her, but nothing did. She took another few steps and closed the door slowly behind her.

"Mum, dad, I'm home" Kerrie called out rather quietly. Her voice sounded shaken and concerned. Aaron quickly jumped down from Kerrie's head and scuttled into one of her coat's pockets.

She had expected her mum and dad to come charging out of the living room door, demanding to know where she had been and why she was back extremely late but they didn't. The room was quiet and not a single sound was heard behind the living room door, apart from the TV. Kerrie and Aaron exchanged nervous glances and Kerrie continued to walk till she was right in front of the living room door. She grabbed the cold handle and pushed it down, before advancing into the room.

The room looked normal with its leather sofas, wooden flooring, pale yellow walls and a small square archway leading into another room. A fireplace stood close to the TV and both the two lamps in the corners and itself released a golden glow around the room. Two dinner plates with half of some food on them were lying on the sofas, next to them was a small green waist bag with a note on it. However, there was no sign of her mum or dad.

Kerrie cautiously walked into the room and glanced around, wondering where her parents were. Aaron jumped out of Kerrie's pocket and landed by the waist bag, reading the note on it.

"Mum? Dad?" Kerrie called out, becoming more worried. She glanced around the room desperately to see any signs of them "Are you there? Where are you?"

Aaron looked up from the note.

"Kerrie... grab the waist bag and note. We have to leave now!" he said to her, his voice was filled with panic and fear.

Kerrie turned around and faced him. "Why-?"

Suddenly, something human-like slammed directly into Kerrie and sent her flying across the room. She landed by the TV and got to her feet, slightly dazed. She shook her head and looked in front of her. Instantly, Kerrie's eyes widened and she felt her whole body go numb. Her heart almost missed a beat.

Both of her parents were stood opposite her. Something was wrong with them though. Their skins were paler than snow and were covered in small bite marks that leaking out a strange, disgusting emerald green liquid. Their clothes were torn slightly and razor sharp fangs were just sticking out from under their upper lip. Their eyes were fully pure white but Kerrie could see that they were full of hunger. They smelt of flesh and blood and released painful groans from their mouths.

Kerrie backed away slowly, the colours fading from her face. Her body trembled as her parents stood there, looking like a pair of monsters from a horror movie.

Suddenly, Kerrie's mum leaped at her with her hand raised, Kerrie threw her hands in front of her as a shield. A silver thread twirled around her mother's arm and flung her away from Kerrie.

Aaron was around about the size of a terrier, looking more terrifying than before. A line of silver thread came out from his abdomen and was tied around her mum, holding her back.

"Kerrie, get the bag! It contains two weapons!" Aaron shouted to her as he held Kerrie's mum back.

Kerrie nodded and sprinted towards the bag, narrowly ducking down to miss her dad's hand by an inch. She dived for the green bag and grabbed hold of it as her mum broke out from Aaron's thread. The two of them leaped at Kerrie as she pulled out what was in the bag. She closed her eyes and took a big deep breath. Tears running down her pale face.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

* * *

**Kieran**

Kieran watched as Dylon teleported away. He was concerned about the others, what were their 'surprises' and what was his. Kieran shook his head then froze. The smell of smoke reaching his ears. He felt heat against his back and water soaking from his clothes. He turned around and his eyes widened.

His house was on fire, the crimson flames licked against the stones and bricks and burned furiously in the wind. The windows were smashed and smoke rose into the sky like a black tower. Kieran could feel the immense heat from where he stood. His eyes widened, his mum, dad and little sister were in there.

"Mum! Dad! Louisa!" Kieran bellowed, running towards the fire. He immediately stopped when he felt water dripping away from his hand.

He looked down and saw that his hand was slowly melting into water. He knew if he went near anything hot,he would melt till he was nothing more than a pile of wet clothes in a puddle. Kieran instantly stepped away from the fire.

"If I were you, I'll stay away from the heat if you can't take it, snow golem" a calm and relaxed voice said from behind him. It sounded female but unfamiliar.

Kieran turned around and found himself face to face with a girl. She looked seventeen years old with a slightly tanned body. Kieran took a guess she must be from India or somewhere near the country. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and two hair clips that were a lighter yellow with a black square at the one of the ends. Her bright orange eyes were focused on Kieran. She wore a red bikini top and black trousers with a red flame pattern at the trimmings. Attached to a loose belt around her waist were four golden cylinders that emitted heat from them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Kieran asked her angrily, keeping his distance.

"Aww, don't be angry! I know I burned your family to ash but please don't be angry, honey!" the girl replied in a sweet but dark tone. "By the way, my name is Blazetta, but you can call me darling. I'm one of the ten mobs you and your six friends have to face. Oh and don't bother fighting me, I'm the Blaze so fighting fire with ice isn't a good option."

"You... you murdered by family..." Kieran muttered, staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Bingo! I was ordered by H.B to do so!" Blazetta replied happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She smiled widely, revealing her sparkly white teeth. "I was actually pleased to do so, I haven't burned anything in a long time!"

"_YOU MURDERED THEM!_" Kieran bellowed, raising his left hand and pointed it at Blazetta. A freezing cold mist surrounded his hand and a beam made from ice shot out from his hand and towards the blaze.

Blazetta smirked and raised her hand, a jet of crimson and orange flames sprang out from her fingertips and collided with the ice. The ice instantly melted into water and the jet of fire collided with Kieran's left arm, causing the boy to stumble back in panic. Kieran felt panic pumping through his body. He looked at his arm and his eyes widened.

His left arm was gone, melted into the puddle of water below him. His sleeve was burned to nothing and he saw ice covering the area where his arm use to be. He looked back at the blaze in shock.

"I told you so, honey" Blazetta said to him, smiling more.

She pulled out a long, chestnut brown staff from behind a bush. The staff was a a feet or two taller than Kieran and had a G-shaped tip, it looked as though it was a shepherd's crook. Hanging from the end of the staff was a small blue bag with silver string. She threw the staff to Kieran and he caught it with his remaining hand.

"What's this?" Kieran asked angrily, glancing down at the stick and small bag.

"Your weapon and inside the bag is a letter and a blue gem," Blazetta answered, turning around and walking away. She stopped and winked at him. "The gem will teleport you to where you will be currently staying and the letter is from H.B. See ya around, honey!"

The Blaze smiled at him one last time before vanishing into flames, leaving Kieran and the dying flames of his house behind.

Kieran watched her go before placing the staff on the ground and opening the blue bag. Inside was a folded up letter and a small lapis lazuli gem that was glowing slightly. Kieran opened the letter and read what was written on the paper.

_Dear Kieran Cooper,_

_If you're reading this letter right now, you must have met Blazetta then. She's quite a darling girl and one who ENJOYS to set fire to things, including parents and little children. She's also one of the ten mobs that you will be versing._

_The staff you have is your weapon, your key to generating your powers without only using your hands. You can come up with many different ways to use it in combat and on the back of this letter, I have included a few ways for you to do so. Also, your staff is called Eira, saying its name in your head will make the weapon vanish so no-one will see it._

_Now, the lapis lazuli will teleport you to the house which I have prepared for you and the other six mobs. Your new home is located in the small village of Wentbridge. You will meet the other six mobs there._

_Hoped you enjoyed your surprise!_

_H.B_

_P.S: Sorry about your parents and little sister, I didn't want them to get in yours or my way so I decided to send Blazetta to your home to kill them. _

Kieran scrunched the letter tight in his fist and threw it into the fire. He picked up Eira and closed his eyes shut in rage.

_Eira._

The staff vanished in a light blue flash and was gone from his grasp. Kieran opened his eyes and pulled out the lapis lazuli from the bag. Without glancing back, Kieran vanished from where he stood in another blue flash of light.

* * *

**Dylon**

Dylon entered his house and closed the door behind him, sweating from running all the way there. He sighed before slowly creeping up to his room, knowing that his mum would yell at him for coming back home late. He glanced into the living room and saw that his mum, Sammie and Andy, his mum's boyfriend, were cuddled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Dylon broke into a small smile before he made his way into his room, flicked on the light before closing the door behind him. Dylon turned around and found himself looking at a sword laid out on his bed.

The sword was around about the same size as his leg, its blade carved out from a beautiful diamond. The blade was transparent and slightly jagged at one side but the other looked sharper than any sword Dylon had seen. The hilt and handle was made from iron and in the middle of the hilt was an eye of ender. The handle was wrapped with purple ribbons to make it more comfortable to hold.

On top of it was an envelope.

Dylon went over to his bed and sat down on it, picking up the envelope. He opened it and looked inside; there was a letter and a lapis lazuli. He pulled the letter out and read it.

_Dear Dylon Cope,_

_If you are reading this letter right now, then you have returned home to find your mother, her boyfriend and your little sister fast asleep. You may be glad that they are okay and you're wondering what your surprise is so allow me to explain._

_As soon as you grab the lapis lazuli, you will be teleported into your new home inWentbridge. However, your mum, her boyfriend and your sister will have no memory of you for good. Pictures of you will vanish, every memory that had with you will vanish and all the items you have in your room currently will vanish. That's your surprise!_

_The sword that is laid on your bed is your weapon for you to use when battling the ten mobs I have sent against you. The sword is called Saphira and by saying its name in your head, you can summon it to your hands when in battle or away when not in battle._

_I highly suggest for you to pack all the things you need before leaving._

_Hope you enjoyed your surprise,_

_H.B._

_P.S: When you get to your new home, be aware that a certain someone will defiantly need some comforting. _

Dylon remained where he sat, looking at the letter.

His mum, little sister and his mum's boyfriend forgetting about him. For good.

Although he had good times and bad times, and found his sister a pure disaster, he cared about them despite not showing it all the time. Them forgetting him, how could he react?

Tears begun to appear in his eyes but he wiped them away and sighed, standing up from his bed. He grabbed his school bag and emptied it, paper, pencils, his planner and a few other things falling out from it. He went over to his wardrobe grabbed all the clothes he could, folded them and placed them inside the bag. Along the way, he also grabbed his DSI, charger and a book or two and managed to place them in the bag as well.

He picked up Saphira in his hand and held the sword upwards, inspecting it closely.

_Saphira._

The sword vanished in a blue flash and Dylon placed his bag over his shoulder, holding the envelope in his hand. He glanced around his room one last time before turning off the light and departing out from his room.

Before he opened the front door, Dylon looked back at his mum, Sammie and Andy before opening the front door. He smiled slightly at them before exiting, closing the door behind him. A blue flash lighting up the darkness outside.

Little did Dylon know, the same thing happened to Joshua and his family. A pair of iron gauntlets on his hands. The iron golem vanished in a blue flash.

* * *

**(A.N: Here's when I got a little lazy with writing full on paragraphs)**

* * *

**James**

James turned away from his house, two daggers the colour of crimson rubies and hilts in the shape of golden flames in his hands. His eyes slightly closed and looking sadden. In his back garden, his parents had drowned in the swimming pool that they were swimming in earlier in the day. James knew someone had done it purposely. He glanced back at his house before making Vulcan and Fajra vanish from his grasp. James pulled out a lapis lazuli from his pocket and vanished in a flash of sapphire blue light.

* * *

**Noah**

Noah walked out from his front door, tears flowing down from his eyes. Clutched in his hand was Astor, his grey longbow, and an envelope from H.B. On his back was a quiver full of arrows with white feathers at the ends.

His parents believed he was dead, died in a car crash that H.B made them believe had happened. Slowly, Noah grew to hate H.B. He wondered what that stranger had done to the others and what he was planning now. He stopped a few feet away from his house and glanced back, Astor and the quiver vanished in a flash of grey light. Noah pulled out the lapis lazuli from the envelope and he too vanished from where he stood, heading to his new home with the other six mobs.

* * *

**A.N**

-wiping tears from eyes-

This had to be one of the most upsetting chapters I ever written. Dylon and Josh forgotten by their own families, Kieran's parents and sister dead from a house fire caused by one of the ten mobs, James' parents drowned in their swimming pool and Noah's parents believing he is dead.

What about Kerrie and Aaron though? What happened with her and her parents? Are Kerrie and Aaron save? Find out in the next chapter.

Also, one of the ten enemy mobs have been introduced: Blazetta the blaze!

Don't forget to R&R and keep on being awesome!

-FarrenX

P.S: The names of the five mobs shown are listed below and their name meanings.

Kieran's shepherd staff – 'Eira' which means 'Snow'.

Dylon's diamond sword – 'Saphira' which is another meaning or spelling for 'Sapphire' (couldn't think of a good name for a diamond sword.)

Josh's gauntlets – 'Ferro' which means 'Iron'.

James' daggers – 'Vulcan' which is the name of a roman god of fire, and 'Fajra' which means 'Fiery'.

Noah's bow – 'Astor' which means 'Hawk'.

What is Kerrie's weapon and what is its name?


	6. Our new home

Hi everybody! I'm FarrenX, also known as GiratinaXable (Inthelittlewood intro HECK YEA!) on some other website thingys (inculding minecraft) and you're reading chapter six of Power of the Mobs!

To begin with, I am literally amazed with the amount of views (over 1000) and reviews (19) that I am getting for this fanfiction. It feels great knowing all of you enjoy reading this fanfiction and all I can say is keep it up with the reviews and enjoy reading it.

Now... ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Previously on Power of the mobs

_Slowly, Noah grew to hate H.B. He wondered what that stranger had done to the others and what he was planning now. He stopped a few feet away from his house and glanced back, Astor and the quiver vanished in a flash of grey light. Noah pulled out the lapis lazuli from the envelope and he too vanished from where he stood, heading to his new home with the other six mobs._

* * *

Chapter six: Our new home.

In a flash of blue light, Dylon landed on the hard, cold ground and got to his feet, brushing dust away from his suit. The first thing he noticed was that the air felt more cleaner and fresher than the air in Leeds. He glanced around at his surroundings.

He was stood in a garden surrounded by a stone wall that reached his waist. Grass swayed about in the cool breeze while close by, the quiet sound of creaking trees echoed through the air. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the trickling sound of water. A stone path lead up to a house, a farm house to be exact.

It was white with a wooden roof covered in slate, it looked as though it had just been built. The curtains behind the windows were shut but Dylon could see light coming through them. This must be the place.

Dylon walked up the stairs leading to the front door. He stopped in front of it and thought of what to do. Should he knock or should he just walk in?

Making up his mind, Dylon raised his fist to knock on the door. Before he could, the door swung open and a pair of hands pulled him in.

"Dylon! You're here!" came Noah's voice.

The door fell shut behind him as Dylon glanced around at his surroundings. Josh and Noah were standing before him, looking glad to see him. Behind them was a living room with white wallpaper, the floor was made out from wooden boards. A wooden staircase was on his left and lead up to the second floor. Opposite him was a wooden door, which he guessed lead to the kitchen. Two leather sofas with a coffee table and a TV were in the middle of the room, Kieran and James were slumped on them, looking as though they've been hit by a gas that made them upset. There were tears in their eyes. A fireplace was built into one of the walls and a mirror was above it, on the fireplace were empty photo frames. A bulb, covered by a cover shaped like a white Japanese lantern, hung from the ceiling and spread out its light into the room.

"Hey Josh, Noah. How are you guys?" Dylon asked, he then sighed in relief he was at the right house.

"Good despite that my mum and family now lost all their memories about me" Josh replied with a sad tone.

"You too? The same thing happened to me," Dylon said sadly, feeling sorry for Josh due to him suffering what he had to face as well. "What about you, Noah?"

"Well... I WAS expecting my surprise to be filled with mutant aliens throwing radioactive cheese with bacon toppings at me while singing the sound of music at me," Noah replied. (A.N: By the way, guys, this is actually how Noah acts in the fanfiction. I forgot to add his randomness into the fanfiction so I might as well add it now before its too late) Dylon raised his eyebrow at what Noah said. "But instead, I found out that H.B made my parents believe I died in a car crash five years ago... I'm going to MURDER that jerk!"

"Um.. okay?" Dylon said in response, he looked over at Kieran and James then back to Josh. "What's up with them two?"

Josh's expression changed immediately, rage and fury replaced his joy and sadness and his eyes narrowed into dark, thin slits. His nose flared with hatred. Dylon and Noah backed away from him, feeling a dark atmosphere around him.

"H.B killed their parents," the iron golem replied darkly. "Killed Kieran's parents and sister in a house fire by using one of the ten enemy mobs, the Blaze, to do so. That son-of-a-bitch then drowned James' parents in their swimming pool in their backyard..." his face softened and he looked towards the two. "I honestly feel sorry for them... I can't imagine my family being killed like that..."

Dylon nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but feel lucky, H.B could have killed his parents or did worse things to them. He shuddered as many different deaths came into his head. Instead, he looked around the room for a certain sucidal-cactus-power-using girl and a rather annoying spider.

"Have Kerrie and Aaron arrived back yet?" He asked concernedly, seeing no sign of the two anywhere in sight.

Josh's face grew worried and he bit his lip, looking concerned as well. "No. We were expecting them to be the first but... they're not here..."

"Alright, they should be arriving at any minute if we're all almost here," Dylon answered, going over to the sofa and sitting down on it. James, snapped out from his sorrow, picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. "We should wait to see if they'll turn up."

"And if they don't?" Kieran asked for the first time since Dylon arrived, turning to face the Enderman. He looked concerned as well about Kerrie and Aaron's absence.

"We go to Kerrie's house and find them at 03:00AM" Dylon explained as James flickered through the channels. Noah and Josh sat down next to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping Aaron and Kerrie were alright.

* * *

1:34AM – Kerrie and Aaron hasn't arrived. Josh, Kieran, Noah, James and Dylon show each other their weapons to the other and explain what their 'surprises' were in more detail.

* * *

1:54AM – The two still haven't arrived. The five other mobs go and explore the house but Dylon becomes a little anxious about Kerrie. Noah makes some popcorn and starts a popcorn fight.

* * *

2:12AM – Josh, Kieran and James goes on Sword Quest (A.N: A Facebook game) with laptops they found while watching the TV. Noah is forced to clean up the popcorn by eating it off the floor. Dylon begins pacing around the living room, looking more anxious and more worried.

* * *

2:43AM – Kerrie and Aaron still haven't arrived. Josh and the others become anxious as well and prevents Dylon from teleporting to Kerrie's house. Dylon tries teleporting away but ends up getting tied up and forced to remain sat on a chair from the kitchen.

* * *

2:58AM – Dylon tries chewing ropes to get free, starts swearing at others to release him and go and get Kerrie and Aaron. Josh unties him.

* * *

A huge blue flash shot through the windows, illuminating the living room. They all froze and looked at the door, surprised and relieved looks on their faces. The door slowly opened and Kerrie stumbled in, Aaron on her shoulder. Dylon was about to run over to her and hug her tightly when he noticed something wrong.

Blood. Blood was covering Kerrie's shirt and more of the red liquid was slowly dripping down her pale face. Her eyes were wide open, filled to the brim with horror and shock. She was cradling her right arm, blood covering her arm and slowly trickling down her skin. A green bag that would go around her waist was clung tightly in her left hand. She was becoming paler as the seconds passed.

"Kerrie...?" Dylon whispered, taking a step forward.

Kerrie glanced up his way before her eyes fell shut and she collapsed to the floor. Dylon instantly teleported next to her and caught her in his arms. Aaron leaped onto his shoulder. He pressed two of his fingers against her throat and prayed that there was a plus. He felt one; it was faint but he could just feel it. His eyes fell to her right sleeve, it was ripped off fully and three long, deep cuts that went from her elbow to her shoulder, was bleeding heavily. On her head was two deep gashes that looked painful.

"Oh g-god..! She's injured!" Dylon shouted to the others. "James, get a first aid kit! Kieran, get some water and a clean cloth!"

James nodded and sprinted up the stairs while Kieran charged into the kitchen. Dylon and Josh gently lifted Kerrie onto one of the sofas. Dylon knelt by the bed and placed his hand on Kerrie's free hand, his whole body trembling in shock. Kieran and Noah watched as James leaped three steps down the staircase and chucked a first aid box to Dylon. The Enderman caught it and almost tore the lid fully off. Kieran returned with a jug full of water and a cloth, then watched as Dylon quickly cleaned the injures and wrapped Kerrie's arm and forehead up with the bandages.

A few minutes later, Dylon closed the first aid box as Josh placed a blanket over Kerrie, up to her chest, and a pillow behind her head. Kieran knelt next to him and checked Kerrie's condition.

"She'll live, she lost quite a lot of blood though and would have died if she lost more," Kieran explained, looking at Dylon. "She just needs some rest then she'll be fine after a few days... I guess this is what she meant by she is a lucky charm..."

Dylon nodded and stroked Kerrie's hair softly. Her eyes were shut and she looked as though she was fast asleep, her chest was slowly rising and falling. He couldn't believe it, Kerrie got attacked and almost died right in front of him. He couldn't imagine if they lost Kerrie now, right when H.B's game only began. He looked over at Aaron.

"Aaron, what happened?" he asked the spider, the others turned to look at Aaron as well.

"Her parents... they turned into these creatures and started attacking her..." Aaron explained sadly, looking down at the creeper girl. "H.B explained what he did to them in this letter..."

Aaron crawled into Kerrie's pocket and came back out with a letter in his fangs. He handed it to Dylon and watched the Enderman unfold it.

Dylon took a deep breath. He pushed his glasses up slightly and read the letter loud enough for the others to hear.

_Dear Kerrie,_

_Out of the seven, you got the most exciting surprise out of all the surprises I came up with. It's an action-packed one with fighting and the chances of dying but I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

_Here's how it goes._

_I have taken great pleasure in turning your parents into creatures that you and the other six will face in the future, these creatures will kill you without warning if you're not careful and they will have no reasons or personalities. In this bag are two 9mm beretta guns called Sola and Echno, say their name in your head to summon and unsummon them to your hand._

_Have you caught onto it yet? If not, I will tell you._

_You have to kill them, kill your parents. Put them out of their misery._

_Once you done this, take the lapis lazuli out from the bag and it will teleport you to where the other six, or five if the Spider is with you, are and where you will be staying._

_Happy killing your parents!_

_-H.B_

"Dylon?" Josh asked, looking at Dylon concernedly.

The Enderman had crushed the letter in his hand, staring through his glasses and at the floor with pure hatred. His whole body shook and a dark, furious aura surrounded him.

He was fine with H.B making his mum, Andy and Sammie forgetting about him, Noah believed to be dead, Josh's mum not remembering him, he was even a little fine with H.B killing Kieran and James' parents. However, this had gone to far. Forcing Kerrie to kill her own parents! He could see it in the others' eyes as well, they agreed with him and all swore on their lives they would find H.B and make him pay for what he did.

As soon as he calmed down, Dylon got to his feet.

"I'm fine..." he answered. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:12AM. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

The other boys nodded and James stepped forward. "We'll need someone to stay down here, to keep an eye on Kerrie in case something happens to her."

"I will," Aaron answered, crawling onto Dylon's shoulder. "I think Dylon wants to as well."

Dylon nodded.

"Alright, I'll get a quilt and a pillow or two for you, Dylon," James explained as Kieran, Josh and Noah headed to the stairs. "We'll decide who gets which room in a few minutes and you and Kerrie can decide which rooms you want once she's awake."

"No sharing a room with Kerrie though, Dylon..." Kieran replied with a mischievous wink and tone. Dylon glared at him and Kieran bolted up the stairs with fear and a small whimper leaving his mouth. "I GET FIRST PICK!"

James, Noah and Josh went upstairs after Kieran, leaving Dylon and Aaron alone with the sleeping Kerrie. Dylon sighed and sat down on the second sofa, pulling his glasses away and rubbing his closed eyes.

"She'll be alright... won't she?" Aaron asked, sounding more concerned than the others.

"Hopefully but when she wakes up... I don't know how she'll react when she remembers..." Dylon replied, opening his eyes and putting his glasses on quickly. He glanced over at Kerrie.

"Remembers what?" Aaron questioned.

"Remembers that she killed her parents..." Dylon answered he pulled out the letter H.B gave to him and looked at the P.S. "I guess this is what you meant by "_When you get to your new home, be aware that a certain someone will defiantly need some comforting"_... I guess you were referring to Kerrie killing her parents..."

James came down with a quilt and two pillows in his hands. He handed them to Dylon and after wishing the other goodbye, James went back upstairs while Dylon prepared his bed. As soon as the bed was ready, Aaron went to make himself a small web in one of the corners of the room while Dylon took a second glance at Kerrie. He sighed and turned off the light, making his way to his bed.

* * *

_Kerrie pulled out two silver 9mm beretta guns, with a black covering and a single green line on the handle, from the bag and pointed them at her parents. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_She pulled the triggers down and two bangs filled the air, two bullets flew out of the two guns and both collided with her dad, going through his head and chest. He fell to the floor in a bloody mess while Kerrie backed away, her eyes filled with shock._

_Suddenly, her mum collided with her and sliced her right arm with her claws. Kerrie winced and yelped in pain as the claws sliced through her skin. The gun in her right hand fell out from her graps. Kerrie's other hand instantly flew to her injured arm. Blood was dripping away rapidly down her arm, she could feel it as it went and felt as though she was going to faint. _

_Kerrie's mum tackled her own daughter into the door and tried slicing at her while she was distracted. Aaron sent a string of silk at Kerrie's mum and wrapped it around her neck, trying to pull her away from Kerrie. She screamed and spat in Kerrie's face, causing the girl to cower in fear, her whole body trembled while her body remained paralysed. Her eyes were focused on her father's dead body._

_Her mum's claws sliced through the skin on Kerrie's forehead, bringing her back to reality. Instantly, Kerrie flipped the gun around and held it upside down with her little finger on the trigger. (A.N: Anyone gets the reference of how she's holding her gun?) She held it directly in her mum's face and pulled the trigger._

_Her mum collapsed in a mess of flesh and blood, her pale, emotionless eyes focused on the ceiling above. Kerrie instantly released the gun, her left hand flying to her mouth, She begun to shake uncontrollably at the sight before her and felt vomit rising up her throat. Tears ran down her face like streams. Aaron crawled onto Kerrie's shoulder and looked at her, all eight pairs of his eyes looking at her sorrowfully and concernedly._

_She killed them... she killed her parents... she murdered them..._

_She murdered them. Her parents, her parents and she murdered them._

_"No... n-no..! M-Mum.. D-Dad..!" Kerrie cried, clutching her head. "D-Dead...! W-Why! WHY! WHY! WHYY!"_

"Kerrie! Wake up!" A familiar voice called out, she felt as though she recognised it. "Wake up!"

Kerrie's eyes flew open and she bolted into a sitting position, holding her chest tightly. She was breathing quickly and deeply, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

She glanced around at her surroundings and found herself sitting, well lying, on a sofa in a white living room. There was a TV close by and a coffee table and everything looked clean. She looked to her right and found herself looking directly at Dylon. Relief washed over her and she sighed. Suddenly pain pounded through her whole arm and her hand instantly clung to her shoulder, she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Dylon asked concernedly, placing his hand on Kerrie's shoulder quickly.

Kerrie nodded and looked at him as the pain died down.

"I'll be fine..." she responded calmly. "I've had worse."

Dylon nodded and Kerrie felt tears appearing in her eyes. Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave and Kerrie lowered her head, her whole body trembling. She felt as though she couldn't move. Dylon looked more concerned about her.

"I... I killed them..." Kerrie whispered, her tears dropping onto the blanket. She tightened her grip on her shoulder more. "I... I murdered my parents..."

"You didn't murder them purposely, Kerrie," Dylon said to her. "H.B forced you to... you had no choice."

"I could have saved them though..." Kerrie replied, shaking her head. "I should have remained there or g-gotten them out of the h-house if I knew... they're dead now... b-because of m-me!"

Dylon embraced Kerrie in a tight hug as she broke down, sobbing into his shoulder while hugging him back. The Enderman patted her head gently while whispering to her that everything will be alright and it wasn't her fault. Aaron watched carefully before climbing across the wall and heading upstairs to see if the others were wake. If not, he was going to cheer himself up by giving them a good wake up call.

* * *

_ANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD CUT!_

_I bet you're all now hating me for what I did to Kerrie. Sorry about that._

_Anyway, Kerrie's weapons had been revealed: The two 9MM beretta guns - Sola and Echno!_

_Also, I'm really sorry about how long its been taking to write and upload these, I've been busy with the other books and fanfictions I have been writing but don't worry, I'll write more when I can._

_Don't forget to review, favourite and follow!_

_-FarrenX_

_P.S: ARE YOU GOD DAMN HAPPY NOW, JOSH! Sorry, a friend of mine has been complaining about when the chapter is coming up and it has been getting on my nerves!_


	7. The Japanese Creeper

-Video camera comes on and reveals Kerrie standing with a microphone in her hand-

Kerrie: Hi guys, Kerrie Thomson here with Josh Knapman as my cameraman -Camera turns round and reveals Josh waving before turning the camera back to Kerrie- and today, I'm going to be saying the intro for this chapter today since FarrenX is currently busy doing her mega huge extended-for-six-weeks- French speech revision homework right now as I speak.

-Josh turns camera around and reveals FarrenX, a girl looking exactly like Kerrie but wearing a black fantasy hoodie with purple ribbons on the hoodie and sleeves writing something-

FarrenX: ...C'est un collège de taille moyenne situé à pays plein d'à-coups. -writes the words down- (You might want to translate it via google translate if you don't learn French in school.)

-Josh turns the camera around and reveals Kerrie facepalming while laughing at the same time-

Kerrie: … Anyway. The following seven, eight OR nine chapters will be fillers in order for you guys to get to know me and the other more and also make you understand what's it like living with five boys and a spider while being the only girl there. It doesn't really follow the main storyline. Oh yeah, it also gives that French-failing-speaker time to come up with ideas for the main storyline.

Kerrie: So anyway. As some of you haven't noitced, we have a new cover for the fanfic! -many cheers echoes around the room- and it was made by FarrenX herself. Basically, here's who's on it from the top row going left to right: Me, Dylon, Josh, James, Kieran and finally Noah who has Aaron the spider. Speaking of which, Aaron!

Aaron: yes? -he dangles down from a web-

Kerrie: Disclamier please.

-Aaron nods and faces camera- Aaron: FarrenX doesn't own Minecraft, even if she is secretly Notch in disguise and fails completely at French (FarrenX: HEY!) and please enjoy the chapter while me and the Power of the Mobs characters go to get some coffee.

-he leaps on Kerrie's head and the three of them leaves for the nearest coffee shop-

Farren: Francés! ¿Por qué eres tan duro! (Spanish)

* * *

Previously in Power of the Mobs

_"I could have saved them though..." Kerrie replied, shaking her head. "I should have remained there or g-gotten them out of the h-house if I knew... they're dead now... b-because of m-me!"_

_Dylon embraced Kerrie in a tight hug as she broke down, sobbing into his shoulder while hugging him back. The Enderman patted her head gently while whispering to her that everything will be alright and it wasn't her fault. Aaron watched carefully before climbing across the wall and heading upstairs to see if the others were wake. If not, he was going to cheer himself up by giving them a good wake up call._

* * *

Chapter seven: The Japanese Creeper

"Oh...my... GOSH! THESE PANCAKES ARE SO-TOTALLY AWESOME!" both Kieran and Noah shouted as they chomped their way through their three pancakes like two furious and starving pairs of piranhas.

The seven mobs were in the kitchen, Josh was cooking pancakes for breakfast while Kerrie was giving him a hand by handing the plates to the others.

At the table, Kieran and Noah were eating their pancakes already, James and Aaron were busy talking to each other normally about something to do with James' powers. The three boys were in their pyjamas still.

Dylon was sat at the table as well, reading a book called The basics of sword fighting for beginners with quite a lot of interest. As always, he was wearing his suit but his tie was slightly undone, He glanced over at Kieran and Noah from behind his glasses before rolling his eyes and going back to his reading.

"Heh, thanks!," Josh said as he flipped a pancake over. He was wearing his normal white liverpool jacket and wore a pair of white headphones on top of his head. His sleeves were rolled up "My mum taught me how to make the perfect pancakes. She taught me a lot more recipes as well so I might as well become the cook for the group."

As soon as the pancake was done, Josh placed it on the plate Kerrie had hold of in front of her and the creeper headed over to the table. She placed it in front of Dylon who lowered his book and thanked her before adding a few squirts of syrup. Kerrie was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and grey jeans. A dream-catcher necklace was around her neck.

"Then she is amazing as well!" Noah shouted as he finished his pancake and held out his plate to Kerrie. "More pancakes for me, peasant!"

"You already had three, so you had enough," Kerrie said to him as she took the plate from Noah. She went over to the sink and washed the plate quickly. As soon as Noah said the word "peasant", Kerrie grabbed hold of the wet cloth she was using and chucked it at Noah's face. It struck him right in the face and he was drenched in soapy water. Aaron, James and Kieran burst out laughing while Dylon, somehow, ate his pancake while reading his book at the same time and he chuckled slightly at the sight of Noah. Kerrie leaned against the sink with a pleased smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "Besides, you're one to talk about being a peasant, I think I saw a huge amount of dirt on your face. Or was it just my imagination."

Dylon was quite surprised by how Kerrie recovered from her shock so quickly. It had only been two days since she had to kill her parents and she was back to her normal self as if nothing bad happened at all. However, he knew she was only pretending so the others wouldn't be worried about her. Her injures, to their surprise, had healed rather quickly but they all thought it was because she was a creeper-power user.

Noah took the cloth off his face and threw it at Kerrie. "Oh you're going to pay for that!"

Kerrie grabbed the cloth out from midair and placed it back into the sink. She walked over to Josh who had a plate of two pancakes held out for her. She took it and headed towards the table, hints of hunger and amusement in her eyes.

Noah, silently, stuck his foot out in Kerrie's directly and smirked as Kerrie tripped over, sending the pancakes soaring through the air. Kerrie landed face first on the ground. Everything instantly felt as though it went in slow motion. Kerrie, with immense speed, scrambled to her feet and ran forward, leaping onto her side. She slid under the flying pancakes and using her free hand, spun around and caught the pancakes in the plate she was holding.

Everyone's eyes widened as Kerrie got to her feet, her left cheek slightly red from falling on it, with a plate with two untouched pancakes on them. She went over to the table and sat down next to Dylon who stared at her with his mouth wide open. How did she do that?

"Kerrie, HOW did you do that?"he asked her as she tucked into the pancakes.

Kerrie raised her left index finger and chewed then swallowed the pancake, she would normally do that when she was eating, it stopped her from talking and told anyone who talked to her to wait while she finished the food she wait eating. She turned to Dylon then shrugged before going back to eating her pancakes.

"No, really Kerrie, how did you do that with good accuracy and focus?" Dylon asked as Kerrie finished her pancakes.

Kerrie shrugged again and smiled. "I don't feel like telling you guys right now."

"Please tell us!" Kieran, Noah, Aaron and James begged.

"No" Kerrie said firmly, taking Dylon and her plates towards the sink and begun washing them.

"Please!" they begged again

"No."

"O tell us your great secret, Kerrie-sensai!" Aaron asked her.

"No."

"Pretty please, Kerrie, with a cherry on top!" James begged.

"No and I don't like cherries, I only like it in cherryade or cherry muffins..."

"C'mon Kerrie, I thought you were our friend." Kieran said to her

"I am and please understand I don't want to tell you guys yet. By the way... you're really starting to annoy me now..."

"PLEASE, TELL US! I DEMAND YOU TO!" Noah shouted to her.

"I snapped..." Kerrie muttered before her voice grew dangerously loud. "NO, NO AND GOD DAMN NO! DON'T YOU IDIOTS UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF NO?"

The plate Kerrie was holding cracked slightly due to her putting too much pressure on it. Kerrie whipped round and looked as though she was going to murder the four boys. Her eyes were narrowed and burning with fury. The room went quiet and all the boys fell silent from the sound of Kerrie's loud voice. Dylon sighed and got off his chair. He went over to Kerrie and stood next to her.

"Look. If Kerrie doesn't want to tell us just yet, then we shouldn't pressure her into asking," Dylon explained to them. Josh nodded in agreement. "I'm interested in knowing how Kerrie can do that but I'm going to wait for Kerrie to feel comfortable telling us."

"Thanks, Dylon..." Kerrie replied as glared at Kieran, James, Aaron and Noah. The four boys cowered away from her deadly glare.

Dylon patted her shoulder then smiled at the others, an idea coming into his head "How about we all train for a bit? So Kerrie can let out some of her anger and calm down."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kerrie replied, closing her eyes and sighing. She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Also, this will allow you guys to see my weapons and for me to see yours."

Josh turned off the cooker and cleaned his hands. "That settles it then, we'll have a small tournament! Who wants to verse with who?"

Kieran and James instantly grabbed hold of each other while Noah held Aaron in front of him, they all looked afraid about fighting against Kerrie, especially since she was furious with them. Dylon sighed and turned to Josh.

"Looks like it's going to be me verse you verse Kerrie" he said to the iron golem.

"We'll go first"Josh replied, looking at the others.

* * *

At the back of the house was a huge field surrounded by trees, Dylon suspected it would be where they could train due to its large space and cover from the outside world. He was thankful it was a cloudy day with no hints of rain, Kieran would complain about the heat and he didn't want to know if the rain will hurt him since he now had some Enderman traits in him.

He, Josh and Kerrie were stood in a large triangle in the middle of the field while Noah, Kieran, James and Aaron were by the house, watching nervously.

Dylon held out his hand and smirked. They had decided to use weapons but made sure that they wouldn't badly injure their opponent. He remembered Kerrie mentioning something about setting her weapon on sparring mode.

_Saphira!_

The diamond sword appeared in his hand in a flash of blue. He held the sword at the ready as Josh summoned his weapons.

In a grey flash, a pair of huge gauntlets appeared on Josh's hands. They were made of out iron but looked far more heavier and stronger. They looked as though they belonged to a golem made from steel. The fingers looked jagged and sharp. Josh slammed them together and they released a loud clanging noise, a smirk was on the iron golem's face. He held Ferro, his twin gauntlets, at the ready.

The boys then turned to Kerrie who held her arms out in an X formation, her legs were apart slightly and her eyes were narrowed with amusement. In a flash of green light, two guns appeared in Kerrie's hands and she held them in her hands, her small fingers on their triggers.

The guns were silver with their handles black, a single green line ran down from the each sides of the handles and met at the triggers. Kerrie stood sideways and held one gun close to her head, the other in front of her, their points aimed at Dylon and Josh.

"Sola, Echno... Sparring mode!" Kerrie whispered to them.

The guns flashed green for a second and a small robotic voice rang out to her. "Sparring mode activated."

Kieran stood up, he was going to referee the battle. "This will be a sparring battle between Dylon, Josh and Kerrie. The rules of the sparring battle must be kept to at all cost. There will be absolutely no killing or seriously harming! No teleporting or exploding! (Kerrie and Dylon looked furious at the rule) Don't leave the field or you will be disqualified from the battle! You can give up at any point and the last one standing will win! I wish you three good look and you may begin once I say so!"

Dylon held Saphira at the ready and smirked, his eyes narrowed and the determination to win rose up inside of him.

Josh got prepared to strike with Ferro, looking like a professional boxer ready to strike his opponent with hard punches.

Kerrie remained where she was standing, her heart beating faster as it sent adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"BEGIN!" Kieran shouted.

Instantly, Dylon and Josh charged at each other. A large blade appeared out from the right gauntlet and Josh swung it at Dylon who swung Saphira at him at the same time. Dylon quickly remembered what he read in the book he was reading at breakfast: block when an opponent swings his sword at you or dodge. The two swords collided at the same time and both Dylon and Josh leaped away from each other. Dylon, moving swiftly, aimed slices and slashes at Josh who blocked and did the same. Wide grins were on their faces. They leaped back and ran at each other again, only to stop when they felt the tip of a gun against their stomachs. Kerrie was crouched directly between them, her arms crossed so her right gun was at Dylon who was on her left and her left at Josh who was on her right.

"Ah crap" they had completely forgotten Kerrie was in the battle as well. Possibly because she was the smallest out of the trio.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!" Kerrie said amusedly, pulling the triggers.

Two loud gunshots echoed across the skies as a large ball of green energy stuck them directly in their stomachs, sending them flying away from her. Dylon grabbed the ground to slow himself down while Josh charged straight towards her. Dylon felt small amount of pains in his stomach but it faded away quicker than it had appeared. He watched as Josh brought his sword down at Kerrie who stepped to the left and swung her leg at his stomach. Josh leaped back and a large pillar of iron erupted out from his left gauntlet and headed towards her. Kerrie quickly dived to her right and pointed both guns at Josh, she clicked the triggers and send many small bullets of green energy at him. Josh quickly turned his left hand into a shield and hid behind it as bullets after bullets were sent flying off of it.

Seeing his chance, Dylon became surrounded by smoke and he charged towards Kerrie, holding Saphina by his side. The tip of the sword digging into the ground as he went. He begun to run faster and felt adrenaline kicking off inside of him. He leaped at Kerrie and brought the sword down at her while she was focused on Josh.

Kerrie quickly turned around and, with her right gun, blocked the sword quickly. Sparks flew between the two materials as they collided. Kerrie shoved Dylon away and pointed her left gun at him, only for Josh to roundhouse kick her away.

"Sorry Kerrie! I didn't mean to kick you!" Josh shouted to her as she rolled across the ground.

An idea came into Dylon's head and he smirked. He looked over at Josh and caught his eye as Kerrie got to her feet, a small trickle of blood running out from her nose.

"Hey Josh... This might sound mean but we should double team on Kerrie..." he whispered to the iron golem as quietly as he could. He landed next to Josh. Kerrie shook her head as if she had a headache.

"Why though?" Josh replied quietly as Kerrie got prepared to fire.

"She's more skilled than us so if we double team on her, we can easily beat her," Dylon explained as an idea formed inside his head. "Josh, can you turn your arms into chains?"

Josh nodded and Dylon smirked more. "Good, send them towards her and try getting her in the air, I'll take over from there."

Josh nodded for the second time and both his hands and gauntlets turned into chains the size of Dylon's hands. Josh lifted them up before whipping them towards Kerrie. Kerrie quickly leaped to the left but the chains followed, they seemed to have a life of their own. They quickly wrapped around her ankles and next thing they all knew, the chains whipped high into the air, taking the creeper with them. Dylon leaped onto one of the two chains and ran up towards Kerrie, having good balance on the chains. He brought Saphira down towards her, prepared to finish her off.

Kerrie saw him coming and her right gun vanished, she grabbed one of the chains with her free hand and quickly threw it towards Dylon's sword. The chain wrapped around Saphira's blade and Kerrie tugged down, sending both Dylon and his sword down towards the ground. She then flipped in the air, causing Josh to fly upwards. She pointed her left gun at him and opened fire. Josh released large yelps of pain as the bullets collided with him and exploded, the chains vanished back into his hands. Kerrie landed on the ground in a crouched position and Josh landed behind her, knocked out while covered in small bruises.

Dylon flipped in the air and landed on the ground safely. He held Saphira at the ready as he looked towards Kerrie, surprised by how fast and accurate she was. Kerrie smirked.

Josh then slowly gains back conscience, trying to get up. His whole body shook in slight pain, his bruises slowly leaking blood.

"Good shot" He said, getting up and limping back to the house.

Kieran went over and helped him into one of the chairs. The snow golem handed him some bandages and Josh wrapped his injures up rather quickly.

It was now a one on one match.

* * *

"Where on earth... did Kerrie learn how to do... does moves?" Josh asked as Kerrie stood up. Amazement but tiredness tainted his voice.

"I'm not sure but all I can say is this: I've underestimated her," Noah answered calmly, crossing his arms. "When I first met her, she looked as though she couldn't even land a good hit on someone weaker than her. I take back all that I thought."

"If she was taught how to do does moves, her teacher must be one heck of a fighter," Kieran answered as he returned. "I think we now learnt not to annoy Kerrie, unless we want to end up with bruises or become seriously injured. All I can say is Kerrie may become the power house for the group if she wins this battle against Dylon."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kerrie smiled and she lowered her remaining gun slightly. She was sweating slightly but didn't seem fully tired. "Want to know how I can fight like that, Dylon?"

"How then?" Dylon asked curiously.

"I have an uncle who is currently living in Japan and researches martial arts. During the six week holidays last year, I went over there to visit him," Kerrie answered. "Well... it was more like he requested me to come over. When I got there, he told me I needed to know how to defend myself so he taught me how to fight unarmed and a little bit armed. We trained for six whole weeks and for the first two weeks, I found it hard but I got use to it. Right now, I am thanking him because now all that he taught me will come to great use."

"Lucky," Dylon said to her. It was normally her who was the luckiest out of all of them and for her being taught how to fight made her even more luckier. Now he wished he knew how to fight like that. "Once this is over, do you think you can... you know... teach me a few skills."

"Sure, but you'll have to beat me first to prove to me you want to know how to fight better," Kerrie replied, summoning her second gun to her hand. "Let's make this a sword on sword fight, shall we? Sola, Echno! Machine sword mode!"

Dylon raised one of his eyebrows as Kerrie threw her guns into the air. The guns glowed bright green and collided with each other in midair. Instantly, their shapes begun to change as they plummeted down towards Kerrie. The sound of shifting metal and sounds similar to a car turning into a transformer echoing through the air. Kerrie raised her hand as the green light faded.

A sword, exactly the same size as Kerrie, landed in her grasp. It made made out of steel and many different, razor sharp plates formed its blade. A small cylinder tube covered one of the edges of the sword and the handle had a bar coming out from the two edges before joining up where a trigger was. Green ribbons were at the end of the handle.

Kerrie held the sword like a shot gun and opened fire, emerald ball of energy soared straight towards Dylon. The Enderman quickly darted towards her, quickly slicing away the bullets swiftly with Saphira as he went. Kerrie stopped firing and swung her sword as Dylon did the same. The sword collided in mid-air and both of them tried shoving the other away. Dylon's eyes narrowed and he put more strength into his arms, trying desperately to shove Kerrie away. Kerrie, meanwhile, did the same and the two of them remained there, glaring at each other as they tried shoving the other away.

Suddenly, a raindrop landed where the swords met. Kerrie and Dylon raised one of their eyebrows before looking up as dark clouds appeared in the sky. More raindrops started to fall and instantly, Dylon felt pain rush through his head and hands as the rain collided with his skin. It felt as though someone was spraying acid onto him. Saphira fell away from his grasp as he fell to his knees, wincing as more pain streaked through him. He knew it would happen. He was an Enderman, Endermen hated the rain, it harmed them, it burned them.

Instantly, Kerrie threw her coat over his head and Noah came running over. Noah grabbed hold of Saphira while Kerrie lead him quickly back into the house as fast as she could. The others ran inside as well to save their lives, the rain would turn Kieran into slush, James would turn to lava rock if the rain collided with him and Josh would rust badly.

* * *

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Kerrie went to make six lovely cups of tea (and a lid full of tea for Aaron) while explaining to Noah, James and Aaron about her uncle over in Japan. Josh was on one of the chairs, looking slightly exhausted from the battle. Kieran created an ice pack and handed it to Dylon who had small parts of his hair missing and small burnt mark. Dylon took the ice pack but went over the sink and turned it on, he was about to place his hand into the cold water when...

"Dylon, don't!" Kerrie, James, Kieran, Josh, Noah and shouted at the same time when they saw what he was about to do..

Dylon turned to her and raised one of his eyebrows. "What?"

"Endermen don't like water, remember!" James said to him in a panicked voice. "If you place your hand under that, you'll burn yourself!"

Dylon laughed before placing his hand into the cold water. Strangely, the water didn't damage his hand but to Dylon, it was extremely refreshing for the burnt marks from the rain. James and the others watched in surprise as Dylon lifted his hand out and showed that the water didn't damage his hand at all (despite there were only the burnt marks from the rain).

"I found a letter for me in my room from H.B," Dylon explained, sitting down on one of the chairs and placing the ice pack on his head. He felt the coldness sweep over his body and smiled. "He explained to me that the water is special since he added chemicals to it that made sure the water won't damage me when I drink it, touch it or if I have a bath and that the water is still drinkable for you guys and myself."

"At least we know H.B isn't planning on using our weaknesses to kill us," Kerrie said as she handed everyone a cup (and lid for Aaron) before sitting next to Dylon. She then sighed. "I wish it didn't rain though, I really wanted to continue with our battle."

"Maybe another time," Dylon answered, looking at the tea. It was green but smelt extremely nice. He took a sip and his eyes lit up. The Enderman turned to Kerrie. "Hey. This tea tastes great!"

Everyone drank a bit of their tea and they agreed as well.

"Thanks, it's a Japanese tea known as Sencha," Kerrie replied, taking a sip of her tea. "My uncle also taught me a few things such as making Sencha, making Ramen and many other things. He even taught me how to write a little bit of Japanese."

"Awesome! Do you think you can make us some Ramen soon?" Kieran asked, looking at Kerrie. He then glanced at how she was sat before sniggering. Kerrie raised one of her eyebrows in confusion while she sipped her tea. "Also... did he even give you the habit of sitting like that?"

Everyone looked at Kerrie and almost wet themselves laughing. She was sat down on her knees while sitting on a chair while sitting in front of a table as if she was sat at a Japanese table. Kerrie looked at the way she sat before bursting out laughing herself. While they were laughing at how Kerrie was sat and how Japanese it looked, none of them noticed Josh had slipped out of the room a few minutes ago.

* * *

Well. That was the end of chapter seven of power of the Mobs, I hope you guys enjoyed it and by the way,** I want to see who is everyone's favorite character so I placed a poll up on my profile. Please vote! **:D Oh yeah. If Power of the Mobs reaches... hmm... let's see... 40 or more reviews before I post up chapter ten, me and the seven characters of Power of the Mobs will be answering your questions in a special chapter. Heck, you can dare the characters to do something if you want. Just as long as it doesn't involve scenes unsuitable for the kids who read this! I don't want to get my backside sued!

Noah: Farren, can we vote or give each other questions?

Me: No.

Noah: This is an outrage... IM FIRIN' MA LASAR! BLARGGGGG! -releases a loud burp-

Me: … Kerrie... Dylon... Josh... James... Aaron... Kieran... how do you guys put up with him?

Kerrie: I knew him longer than the others so I can pretty much put up with him.

Dylon, Aaron, James and Kieran: Same here.

Josh: I never met him before and all I can say is that he is one heck of a strange American.

Me: Anyway, remember to R&R and enjoy the next chapter of Power of the Mobs once it's out about about. BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!


	8. Josh's determination

Josh: Hey guys. Today, this chapter is a rather special one since me, the real life Josh Knapman, has written this when I asked FarrenX for permission. She agreed and after a day or two, so this is a collaboration between the two of us and we both hope you like it since we both know how much you all LOVE long chapter ;)

Josh: Anyway. There's a poll on FarrenX's profile so you guys can vote for what character you want to see more of like instead of it mostly being me, Dylon and Kerrie and that you want to know more of. Now ONWARDS with the chapter and FarrenX doesn't own Minecraft or takes any claims for any injuries that happen during the writing of the chapter.

* * *

Previously on Power of the Mobs...

_Everyone looked at Kerrie and almost wet themselves laughing. She was sat down on her knees while sitting on a chair while sitting in front of a table as if she was sat at a Japanese table. Kerrie looked at the way she sat before bursting out laughing herself. While they were laughing at how Kerrie was sat and how Japanese it looked, none of them noticed Josh had slipped out of the room a few minutes ago._

* * *

Chapter eight: Josh's determination

Josh had been sat outside alone for a while now, his head down, his earphones on. he was listening to AZEDIA - Calm Down and thinking about his life. The rain dripped down from his hair while he sat close to one of the trees surrounding the house.

_Why did he make it so hard for us? To make us fight more? to anger us? He basically put us in deadlock so we HAVE to fight._ Josh then got up and summoned ferro. Ferro: Mace formation!

A mace made out from pure iron formed in his left hand. He looked at his relfection in the silver surface and sighed, his eyes shining with sadness. Little did he know Dylon was looking out of the window with his eyes focused on Josh, wondering why he was out in the rain, being iron. He pondered why Josh looked so upset, yet calm. Josh looked up to the sky, the raindrops hitting his face, and rolling down his face. He was thinking.

_This is so cruel. using our parents against us for his pathetic little game,._He changed Ferro to the sword varient, which he felt comfortable to hold it in one hand. He swung it a few times, this sending off waves of wind towards the tree infront of him, cutting it into pieces. _We did nothing wrong yet look what he did. Made mine and Dylon's families forget about us. He made Noah's parents think he was dead, killed Kieran and James' family. He even took it to the point of making Kerrie kill her own parents! I swear to god, I will find that bastard and murder him!_

He unsummoned his sword and he grabbed the wood, soaked by the rain. He went inside and found everyone laughing with Senchan tea in their cups. Everyone instantly looked to the door and saw him with the wood.

"What? Josh asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why did you go outside?" Kerrie pondered curiously as water dripped away from Josh's body.

"I was just thinking. I'd rather not talk about it" Josh replied, heading out of the kitchen.

He went into the living room and dropped the logs into the fireplace. He then walked upstairs and started to change out of his wet clothes. He took of his top and when he was about to take off his trousers, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Just me," Dylon's voice came through the door. "What's wrong?"

Josh took of his trousers and quickly pulled out a clean shirt and trousers before placing them on. He chucked his wet clothes into a small basket by his bed.

"Nothing, just wanted to calm down after that battle," Josh replied, opening the door and allowing the Enderman to walk in. Josh sat down on his bed. "Nothing's wrong."

His room was medium sied with grey walls and a dark grey carpet. A wooden draw and wardrobe were close to the door while a desk were opposite them, directly in front of the window. His bed was in opposite the door and was covered by a black quilt.

"We were worried, you looked zoned out out there." Dylon said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked quite concerned. "Are you sure you're quite alright?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Josh said, smiling to Dylon. "Jesus Dylon, you're like Kerrie, always worrying about other people all the time."

Dylon smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses slightly. "I guess she might have passed it onto me. Still, what's wrong?"

"Not telling" Josh replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"C'mon! You can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone" Dylon answered, sitting next to him.

Josh sighed and looked at Dylon before looking at the floor.

"I've just been thinking of what's been going on lately, like the surprises and H.B," Josh explained slowly. "He's been giving us hell already and it's not even the beginning of it yet. I have a feeling a lot more of hell will come... and I won't be able to help..."

"Hmm... that is true but I know we'll get through it," Dylon answered softly. "We just need to remain strong, even Kerrie is staying strong despite that she had to murder her own parents without a second option. Besides, I reckon you can help."

Josh nodded and looked at Dylon, then smiled slightly. "How exactly, my fellow Enderman?"

"Although you pretty much got beaten by Kerrie, I'll say you would be more of the defense and suppiler of the group," Dylon answered, cracking his knuckles. It was always a habit of his and no-one knew how exactly he got it, he even passed it onto Kerrie and a few other people. "Like you can summon a huge shield in front of us when a massive attack comes and you can quickly give us supplies like swords and other things. Maybe you're meant to be the blacksmith of the group."

Josh nodded again. "Yeah, I guess so then."

He stood up and stretched. "You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to do a bit of solo training by myself so I can remain focused. I guess I should tell Kerrie and the others."

Dylon nodded in agreement and he stood up as well. "I'll let them know, you should get your stuff ready, but we should go downstairs, James and Kieran will be battling soon."

The Enderman opened the door and the two of them left the room so see the grand battle between fire and ice.

* * *

The next day, a snowstorm had struck England. Even though it was only August, the air felt colder than normal and the ground was covered by two feet of freeing cold snow. James wasn't happy about it but Kieran was leaping through it without a shirt on while yelling that it was snowing. No-one could blame him, they had to make sure he was in the house at all time when the hot weather struck before they ended up with a puddle for a snow golem.

After saying good bye to the others, Josh set out to do some solo training for a whole week to begin with. He wanted to improve his skills and he wasn't going to stop till he was almost as strong as Kerrie. He just hoped the others knew how to cook. "

"I must get stronger if we are to fight H.B!" Josh was by a river, the ground dusted in a thin blanket of white, fresh snow. The river wasn't far from the house, he could just see the top of the chimny from where he was stood. His pure white headphone were round his neck, playing Snowfall by Approaching Nirvana featuring Laura Brehm.

Josh begun to sing along to the lyrics, slightly lower than the pitch of the singing but sounded perfect with it.

_Waiting for the snowfall, Summer feels so long ago But it still lives on in us. Keeping us from the cold, But when we are all alone, Deep inside, for all of us._

While Josh was singing along, he slowly built a camp and fire. The camp was made up of a campfire, a log to sit on and a pale blue tent. Josh had always been knowledgeable about survival and he was thankful Kieran had packed him some food or else he would have to find his own food. He knew how to cook, fish, light fires and other tasks needed. He looked at his PSP.

_I'm glad I can charge this slowly through solar cells,_ he thought.

He placed the PSP back into his pocket, the next song playing was Go Back - Approaching Nirvana.

He loved the group Approaching Nirvana. To Josh, music was his life. It made him happy when he was sad, and he could listen to most songs. He went down to the forest and slowly examined the great pine trees before him. He figured he would need a massive axe for this tree, but he didn't. he estimated the diameter of the tree, and then summoned his two gauntlets.

_Ferro: Chains!_

Two heavy lines of chains wrapped around his hands. They might have looked heavy but to Josh, they felt quite light for him. He wondered how Kerrie managed to lift them up if she was slightly weaker than him when it comes to lifting things. Josh wrapped his chains around the tree, around the base. He then unlinked the chains, new ones appearing in the place of it. Josh suddenly felt weak. the chins de-linking made him lose some mass, and a lot of strength. He took a deep breath before pulling the chain around the tree, the chain marking the bark. He then span it faster till it made a deep groove in the tree.

"Okay, now to cut it."

_Ferro: Two-handed sword!_

A long iron sword appeared in his hand and he held it with both hands, he wasn't fond on two handed swords, but he liked the feel and and shape. It was different to his other Iron tools he knew he could do before he met up with Dylon and the others. Not only could he turn his body or Ferro into a weapon, he could summon weapons and tools to his hands which he found useful. He swung the great sword at the tree with all the force he could put into the swing. The sword collided with the tree, sending a small amount of wooden shards flying in the opposite direction of the tree. The tree then start to wobble, being uneven.

Josh pulled his sword out and put all his effort into one swing and hit the tree with tremendous force. The tree fell, it came crashing down with speed towards Josh. He then swung the great sword towards the tree. The sword collided with the tree straight in the middle, splitting it in half but impact had caused slight damage to his sword. The two tree halves hit the floor, making the snow near it fly outwards, and then coming to a stop. Josh then examined his sword, seeing that it needed a new blade edge if it is going to continue being used in that variant. So Josh set out from the camp he had made, and formed a pickaxe. It was a bit shoddy, because of the broken part, so it as though it needed work.

Josh ventured around the area a little before discovering a small cave. He ran back to his camp and picked up a small torch before he went into the cave. It was only small but just by looking around, the place was like a iron goldmine. Small veins of iron were scattered across the walls, Josh felt as though he was back to playing Minecraft and smiled slightly. With heavy swings, he swung the pickaxe at one of the irons, slowly cracking out the iron ore. He got a few chunks, and then gathered some stones to create a makeshift furnace, he was grateful he researched about blacksmiths by borrowing one of the books in Kerrie's room, it described all about blacksmiths and furnaces.

With his arms now full of iron and stone, Josh happily made his way back to the camp and it was starting to dark. He rushed to his camp to get some well earned sleep but instantly skidded at the sight before him.

His camp had been demolished. His tent was shredded and torn and the campfire was out almost. Fury burned up inside of Josh as he looked at the sight before him, he had worked hard making the camp and now someone just had to go and ruin it. He prayed it wasn't Noah, James or Kieran or Kerrie won't be the only one who will be furious with them. He noticed a letter stamped H.B by the log and he picked it up.

_Oh dear, isn't this a mess. I 'accidentally' stumbled upon your camp and I thought "well... this isn't a good place to camp" so I must've really hurt your feelings by destroying it. It's okay though, nobody cares for some rusty iron kid who is worthless and weak in battle, I bet they will forget about you once you're all in a fight and you're the first to die. You may be good at crafting, cooking and repairing things but you are easy to defeat (OR kill) in battle. You were even beaten by a girl who is a year younger than you! I'm pretty sure all of your so-called friends are laughing at your failure and how weak and puny you are. Hope you have a nice time returning back home!_

_-H.B_

Josh felt as though something inside of him had smashed. He fell down to his knees, scattering iron ore and stone onto the snow below. Tears were rolling down his cheeks while his body was trembling, not from the cold, from sadness.

Nobody cares. Not even if he died in battle.

Was what H.B saying really true? That Dylon and the others were laughing at him, that he was the weakest out of them all?

Josh scrunched the letter up and got to his feet. His head was lowered, his light blond hair hiding his eyes eyes were hidden, and he slowly made it back to the house. Each step felt slower than the last and Josh felt as though he didn't want to return to the house, but he did.

When he got back, he noticed Kieran, James and Noah watching TV while Kerrie and Dylon were reading two different books. Aaron was on Kerrie's shoulder and was reading the book as well. At the corner of his eye, he saw Dylon glance up at him but Josh prayed no attention. The scrunched up letter fell out from his hand as he exited the living room. The iron golem slowly crept upstairs, a few tears rolled from his face as he ascended, leaving marks on the carpet. As soon as he reached his room, he entered and slammed the door behind him.

Dylon got to his feet and went over to the piece of scrunched paper on the floor. As he picked it up, he heard a door slam up from above and stared up at the ceiling, so did the others. Silence fell upon them.

"He's upset" Kerrie said quietly after a few seconds, she was still reading her book.

"How can you tell?" Kieran asked as he turned off the TV.

Kerrie looked away from her book. "I smelt tears coming from him due to my enhanced senses and I felt sadness coming from him since I... well... got that empathy thingy."

Dylon slowly opened the paper, and read it. Instantly hatred appeared within his eyes and a dark aura filled with fury appeared around him, causing Kerrie to cower slightly

"I see..." Dylon said, a darkish tone filling his voice.

"What is it?" The others said, almost in harmony.

"A letter from H.B. It basically says we have mocked Josh, because he is weak in battle," Dylon explained as he walked back over to the sofa then fell back into his seat. "I'll read it to you now."

Everyone listened carefully as Dylon read the letter to them. One by one, anger and fury appeared within their eyes, even Aaron's eight eyes were filled with so much fury.

"What H.B said is wrong! Josh isn't weak and never will be!" Kieran said furiously after Dylon finished the letter. "He's a core point of this team. He is our cook, the blacksmith, and a much better survivalst than us!"

"He's not some rusty kid who is the weakest! He's harder than steel and iron combined!" James added.

"Not to mention well-trained as well," Dylon replied, smiling slightly as he remembered the battle. "Did you see how well he was when he turned his hand into a sword, he's very well-trained in swordsmanship. He's even better than me, the Team's swordsman. He just lacks confidence."

The others nodded in agreement.

"We just leave him for now," Dylon added on to what he said. "He hates when people try to talk to him about his problems."

Next thing they knew, they all heard a thump from upstairs as if something heavy had hit the floor. Dylon and Kerrie glanced at each other nervously, feeling something bad was happening. The two of them got to their feet and went to invesigate.

Upstairs on the landing, Josh had tried to get up but from the weakness of losing his strength cutting down the tree earlier, he had lost a lot of Iron, and needed more. He was trying to get up, he felt like the time when Kerrie beat him.

* * *

"Josh, Are you okay?" Dylon said, slowly walking up the stairs. Kerrie was behind him, looking concerned.

Josh managed to somehow stand up, and slowly limped to the door. "I'm... O..o.-"

Josh then collapsed, Dylon quickly teleported in front of him and grabbed hold of Josh but he was too heavy for him, so he slowly let him down.

"Kerrie! Get some iron, anything iron!" He shouted down. "I'm also going to need some help getting him down!"

Kerrie nodded and ran downstairs while Kieran, Noah and James came up, all ready to carry him. They slowly picked him up, struggling with him.

"Sure, he HAD to go dead-weight, being iron." James said, holding him by the waist.

"His legs are real heavy too!" Kieran said, in shock. "What the hell has he been doing!"

"That's because he rode his bike a lot through the years so his legs are quite toned" Dylon smirked while saying those words.

They managed to carry Josh into the kitchen and laid him down on one of the the sofas. Kerrie reappeared, holding a small jar of what appeared to be small specks of silver sprinkles inside. Labelled on it was "Iron".

"Give him this, this should help... somehow..." Kerrie explained as she handed it to the Enderman.

Dylon took it and sprinkled some iron into Josh's mouth. They saw the iron golem's mouth move as they heard him chew the iron and swallowed it down.

"Why did you give him Iron?" Noah asked curiously.

"Remember that time when Kieran's arm was melted from the Blaze and he regrew his arm back by eating ice?" Dylon asked. Noah nodded and he continued explaining. "I figured something out. If you give a certain mob, like Kieran for example, ice then he will regain his strength and the material inside of his body. If he has less strength inside of him, he pretty much needs ice as an energy source."

"Oh I get it!" James replied. "So if a certain mob doesn't have enough of the material they can use then they will become weaker, right?"

"Pretty much," Dylon answered. "In this case, it applies for ice for Kieran, fire or lava for you, James, and iron for Josh. Luckily, me, Kerrie, Noah and Aaron don't need to eat something like materials that could kill, harm or give us brain freeze, we just need food like ordinary humans do and that we use fat as energy."

"Ohhh" everyone said.

Josh suddenly groaned and everyone's attention went back to him.

* * *

Josh slowly awoke to see everyone was around him and staring at him.

"What?" He said, looking around. "Why am I down here?"

"You fell down for some reason so we thought you was weaken," Kerrie said, looking at his arms, noticing they were a little bit thinner than normal. "Turns out you must have used almost all the iron in your body so that's why you collpased."

Josh slowly remembered about the chains and lowered his head. "I used my chains, and them broke them, that must've weakened me by losing that much mass."

He then got up and opened the jar of iron. He poured all the iron on his hand and everyone watched as the iron turned into a rather large iron bar. Josh started gnawing on a thick bar of iron.

"Too much impurities, must be wrought iron., but it will do." Josh then sat with the long bar, every one else staring at him in amazement.

"H-H-How?" Noah said, looking at him chewing the bar with no effort needed.

"'ow whart?" Josh said with an mouth full of iron.

"Never mind." Noah said, nervously.

As soon as Josh finished with the iron, he stretched and looked at the clock. It was 10:32PM.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he said to them as he headed upstairs. "Wake me up if an emergency happens."

Everyone watched as Josh headed upstairs and heard his door close. One after the other, the other mobs soon followed and left the Creeper and the Enderman in the living room. Kerrie turned to Dylon with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't feel much sadness coming from him now," she said to Dylon. "However, he is still a bit sad from what H.B said to him but might be a little better in the morning. I'm going to talk to him about it in the morning and tell him that H.B is lying to him."

"Kerrie, remember what I said earlier: he hates talking about his problems," Dylon answered, crossing his arms. "You won't get an answer from him."

"Actually, he does answer me," Kerrie replied with a small smirk on her face. She stretched slightly before heading over to the stairs, she stopped and glanced over at the Enderman. "Sometimes when both me and him are doing all-nighters, he would sometimes tell me anything that's on his mind by a Skype call and I listen before I give him some advice."

"He does?" Dylon answered with a surprised tone. His eyes widened slightly at what Kerrie said to him.

Kerrie nodded and her expression and smile softened. "I guess that shows that Josh trusts me with his problems more than anyone else. I'm quite surprised he hadn't told you some of them, I was quite surprised by some of them."

Dylon shrugged and joined Kerrie at the staircase. "So am I. I guess Josh trusts you because you listen, you give advice and you keep it a secret right."

"Well, I am the person who can keep secrets, listen carefully and give out good advice," Kerrie answered as she headed upstairs with Dylon right behind her. "Besides. I'm worried about Josh and I want to help him the best I can so I'll think of something that can help him. Jeez... I'm pretty much a problem solver right now..."

"Even though you can't solve maths and statistic problems to save your life," Dylon answered to her amusedly, a smirk appearing on his face. "Nor your own personal problems."

"Okay, you're really starting to take the piss, Dylon," Kerrie muttered, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Dylon from the corner of her eyes. They stopped in the hallway. "At least I can beat you in a battle."

"Hey! The rain stopped so it was a draw!"

"However, I was going to completely destroy your backside so it's safe to say I would have won anyway!"

"You sure?"

"100% sure."

Next thing Dylon knew, Kerrie had given him one of her nips on his side which caused him to jump up in alarm. He turned to face Kerrie who was smirking more.

"Well, night!" Kerrie said to him, heading towards the door with her name on it.

"Wait, Kerrie! I have something to give you!" Dylon called to her, running towards the Creeper.

Kerrie turned around and next thing she knew, Dylon had hold of her and lifted her into the air while she was squealing and begging him to put her down. She was surprisingly light but with her squirming violently, Dylon couldn't keep hold of her for five minutes. After a few seconds, Dylon placed Kerrie down and chuckled at her face, she wasn't a happy Creeper since her eyes were narrowed and she was giving him a deadly glare. She was blushing slightly as well which made her look even more funnier.

"I'm going to murder you... Cope..." she growled in a dark but slightly amused voice.

Dylon laughed and the two of them hugged before heading to their rooms.

"Night, Kerrie" Dylon said to her before closing his door.

"Night, Dylon" Kerrie replied before she closed her door.

The door fell shut and silence fell through the whole house. Kieran and Noah were snoring, James was dreaming about fire while Aaron was dreaming about female spiders. Josh, however, listened to Kerrie and Dylon's conversation and smiled slightly. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling before he too fell asleep with one thought in mind.

They did care about him and H.B was lying

* * *

Real life Josh: Please don't hate me because this chapter isn't quite as good as what you expected it to be. I'm not a good writer at times so no bad reviews please.

FarrenX: Actually, you did quite well on this chapter despite there were a few spelling mistakes and grammar errors I had to fix... then I had to add a little more for both detail and so what you put fitted in with the story more.

PotM Josh: He did good, although... WHY DID YOU MAKE H.B WRITE ME THAT AWFUL NOTE TT_TT -huddles in corner- I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, DUDE!

RL Josh: Err...We are but I just needed to... whatever -hugs him- I'm sorry, bro... I had to...

FarrenX: Err … Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and let's hear it for Josh -huge applause heard from the Power of the Mobs cast- Now. I will give you guys a hint of who I'm going to be doing another collaboration chapter with. Only one word can be used: MAGMA.

FarrenX and Josh: We hope you guys love the chapter and don't forget to favourite, follow and review and vote on the poll for who you want to see more of from Dylon to Noah. BYEEEE!

RL Josh: CHAPTER 9 NOW! HURRY!

FarrenX: For the love of... -rolls eyes-


	9. Ice madness and Burning flame

Real James Dare: Hi guys, the real life James Dare, who the PotM James is based off of, here and today, I've wrote today's chapter in collaboration with FarrenX and I want to thank her for giving me permission to write some of the chapter. Josh wrote the chapter last time so it's me but then FarrenX will take over again halfway through the chapter. Sorry if my part of the chapter turns out bad.

FarrenX: Although there were some... '_minor'_... spelling mistakes and errors... -shivers- I've once again edited it so it's a little better without as much spellings mistakes and errors. Also, I added more detail as well since... well... that's how I basically roll. So anyway, this is chapter nine and enjoy it! And this is the end of the filler chapters since I really want to carry on with the main plotline and I'm sure you all want to meet the other mobs and discover who H.B is.

Kieran: Oh yeah, if you want to ask me or the other mobs questions or a bit of truth or dares, As FarrenX already said in a previous chapter (look at the bottom of "The Japanese Creeper" chapter), there will be a Q&A chapter with us 7 mobs and FarrenX herself! Feel free to ask us a question, give us a truth or a dare (As long as they are relevant and good for the younger readers!) and enjoy. Originally, this is going to be when we reach 40-50 reviews but FarrenX decided to make it a treat for you guys for being great readers and wants to thank you, you cool people, for reviewing and liking this fanfic. If you want to be part of the chapter, please use the template below in the Author Note at the end of the chapter. Once that's filled in, send FarrenX a PM or (if you want) post a review with your question. **MUST SEND MESSAGE OR REVIEWS IN BY 29TH OF AUGUST 2013** or they won't count! James, the disclaimer!

PotM James: FarrenX doesn't own Minecraft. If she did, there would be shelves, eagles and dragons installed into the program.

* * *

Previously on Power of the Mobs...

_The door fell shut and silence fell through the whole house. Kieran and Noah were snoring, James was dreaming about fire while Aaron was dreaming about female spiders. Josh, however, listened to Kerrie and Dylon's conversation and smiled slightly. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling before he too fell asleep with one thought in mind._

_They did care about him and H.B was lying._

* * *

Chapter nine: Ice madness, burning flame

** (James' part of the chapter)**

Due to the heavy rain that fell all day and snow that came the day after, James and Kieran's match had to be put on hold until the end of the week where the weather finally decided to clear up. At the meantime, both James and Kieran trained and Kerrie, who was generous at the time, taught them a few moves that would come in handy for them.

Noah was in the living room, his laptop seated carefully on his lap, five days after Kerrie, Josh and Dylon had their fight. The skeleton was playing some games that he usually went on and a pair of headphones were in his ears. He shifted his glasses slightly and opened a new tab, going onto a RP forums he had an account on. Aaron scuttled into the room and leaped onto Noah's shoulder.

"Noah, where's James?" he asked curiously but with hints of concern.

"Not sure," Noah replied. He focused on the forums and sighed. "Damn it... they're insulting my RP skills... again! Anyway, you should go and look for him while I defeat monstrous, gigantic tigers with lasers on their foreheads!"

Aaron nodded and scuttled out of the room, not wanting to remain with the mad American. He quickly climbed up the wall with a swift speed for a small spider and went into the other's rooms. Kerrie was in her room and was explaining to Kieran about how to prevent himself from melting in hot weather, Dylon was on his laptop and was researching about sword fighting techniques. As for Josh, he was down in the cellar that looked more like a blacksmith's workshop and he was making an iron sword from the iron ores he had found. None of them knew where James was and explained that if Aaron couldn't find him after twenty minutes, they'll help search for James.

* * *

Aaron exited from Dylon's room and he spotted some ladders leading to the loft. Curious, he made his way up it.

Boxes and many old furniture laid forgotten in the loft, dust covered every surface and the place looked eerie. A bulb dangling from the ceiling was on but that didn't help with the dark atmosphere. Aaron found James rummaging through a chest, throwing clothes all over the floor. Many clothes ranged from T-shirts, cloaks, trousers and more were scattered around him as if they were worthless to him. Aaron made his way over to James and climbed onto his shoulder

"What are you doing? You do know you are going to spar in the next hour or so." He explained while James continued to throw clothes away.

"I know. I'm going to be down in a sec," James explained as he pulled out a long snow white cloak with crimson red trim around the bottom. I'm just trying to find something to wear when I fight. I know it sounds quite... girly... but if I'm uncomfortable while fighting, it'll put me off... this'll do".

"Anyway how is that chest holding so many clothes?" the tiny spider questioned curiously, he was on the size of James' palm. "I don't remember that we had a loft up here."

"I got told in my note from H.B. on the back it said "All you could need clothes wise will be in a chest in the loft, I get the feeling _you _will need it." James then removed his jacket and put on the cloak. "This is a snug fit tailored for me! I think, he must have rigged up everything to the size of the person wanting the clothes."

His cloak reached his knees and hung there. He glanced around the loft before he spoke once again. "Aaron are those your webs in the corner?" He asked while pointing at the darkest corner.

"No why? It might have been a spider that was here before we moved in," Aaron said in a don't-be stupid-tone. His eyes immediately diverted to the figure moving on the webs and he begun to tremble with fear. He began to mutter "Please God don't let that be a female...!"

A spider, roughly his size, jumped at him and the female spider chased him down the ladders, through the hallway and into the others room with the female spider still on his tail.

James rummaged in his pockets while he returned down stairs. At the same time, Kieran came out from Kerrie's room with the Creeper next to him.

"Ready for your battle, James?" Kerrie asked. James nodded and Kerrie turned to the corridor. "Time for the battle, guys!"

James noticed Kieran was sniggering at him and raised one of hid eyebrows in questioning. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that it's time for our sparring battle," Kieran explained as everyone got out from their rooms and headed outside. "Good luck, James."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was outside and in the opening where Josh, Dylon and Kerrie fought. Kerrie, Dylon, Josh, Aaron and Noah sat by the house while Kieran and James stood in the middle of the field. Tension filled the air while the white clouds covered the sun.

"Right. This match will be James and Kieran," Kerrie announced in a loud and clear voice. "The rules of this match are simple and the same as the last battle: No killing or seriously injuring your opponent Don't leave the field or you will be disqualified from the battle! You can give up at any point and the last one standing will win! I wish you two the best of luck!"

Eira, Kieran's staff, appeared in his hand in a flash of light blue light and he held the staff at the ready, he wasn't wearing his Russian hat so his bright ginger hair waved about in the wind.

_Vulcan! Fajra!_

Two large daggers appeared in his hands in a flash of red, the hilts looked as though they were made out of hardened magma shaped like a dragon. Two rubies were where the eyes were meant to be on the dragons. The dragons' mouths were open and a long, silver blade extended out from their open jaws. James held the daggers at the ready, knowing he had an advantage: Kieran could control ice while he could control fire, he can easily melt Kieran's attacks. Not only that, Kieran only wielded a wooden staff while James could deliver a few cuts to him easily.

"BEGIN!" Kerrie shouted as she backed away from the battlefield.

Kieran made the first move. He waved Eira in a S shape and unleashed a powerful gust of freeing cold wind towards James, small shards of ice aimed straight at him. Moving quickly, James leaped to the left and charged at Kieran with his arms behind him. Kieran quickly stomped the ground with his staff and a sheet of ice spread across the ground, getting underneath James' feet. The magma cube winced as he slipped and slid towards Kieran who darted towards him. The snow golem grabbed James by the front of his shirt and chucked him away. James rolled across the ground but kept a nice firm grip on Fajra and Vulcan. He quickly scrambled to his feet and narrowed his eyes.

"_Remember, watch your opponent's movements carefully at first, note down what movement will do what move. This will help later on in the battle and help you dodge better."_

James remembered Kerrie's words carefully and watched as Kieran did the familiar S movement and he understood what he was about to do. Fire surrounded James' feet as Kieran completed the movement and sent another blizzard towards him. Quickly, James darted to the left and past the blizzard, the fire improving his speed. A second passed and James appeared behind Kieran who didn't notice him. James spun round and with his engulfed leg, sent Kieran flying across the grass. James sprinted after him and brought Fajra down at him, his eyes narrowed.

Kieran quickly rolled away as James brought Fajra down, the dagger stuck the ground where Kieran's hand use to be and scorched the grass. Kieran quickly got to his feet and ice begun to surround Eira, taking the shape of a large ice blade at the G shaped end. Kieran charged at him and swung Eira at him while James was trying to pull Fajra out.

"_When it comes to a situation and it seems hard to get out of, it would be the best time to attempt to do something that would be impossible to do."_

Quickly, James placed Vulcan's handle in his mouth and grabbed Fajra with his other hand. He kicked off from the ground as Eira's blade stuck where he previously was. James was doing a handstand on top of Fajra for two seconds before he went forward. He crouched his legs as he touched the ground and he pulled Fajra out. He swung Fajra and Vulcan at Kieran and watched as the Snow golem yelped in pain, a slice was in his arm and looked as though James had sliced through ice and snow, not flesh and muscle. There was a few drops of blood on the cut as ice encased the wound to stop more bleeding.

Kieran backed away and Eira vanished from his grasp, he looked furious and James understood why. Whenever Kieran sees his own blood, he becomes furious and it wasn't a nice sight at all. Kieran's eyes were narrowed into thin slits and he was crouched slightly as if he was about to pouch at James. Over where the others stood, Kerrie shuddered as she felt the anger coming from Kieran. Ice surrounded Kieran's claws and took the shape of razor sharp claws that nearly touched the blades of grass below. The air became colder and Jamie swore he could see his own breath escaping from his mouth and nose.

Suddenly Kieran vanished and in a blur, sped past James, a large gash appearing in his side. James clutched his side, wincing slightly. Kieran stopped on James' right side and swung his leg into his stomach, sending James flying away. Before James could do anything, Kieran pointed his hand at James and a large beam made up of a blizzard and shards of ice erupted from his hand. The beam collided with James and sent him flying into a large tree. James and the tree became frozen in ice, the magma cube was in the same position that he was when he stuck the tree. The ginger snow golem lowered his hand and approached James, looking furious but disappointed at the same time.

"Really, James? Is that all you got?" Kieran asked darkly, stopping in front of the ice. Slight hints of madness appearing in his eyes. "I was expecting better of you, especially after Kerrie gave us a few tips. Either toughen up or become the weakest out of all of us! Heh... heheheh..."

Inside the ice, James clearly heard what Kieran said. Anger burned within his eyes as he glared down at Kieran, power building up inside of him. How dare Kieran call him weak! He might be one of the youngest of the seven but that doesn't mean Kieran could call him that! His body's temperature began to rise quickly and the ice melted slowly.

An enormous heatwave exploded out from the ice, sending pieces of ice flying before they melted. Kieran quickly hid behind a tree as the wave passed and vanished. Kerrie, Noah, Dylon and Josh got to their feet as James landed on the ground, flames surrounding his whole body. The others could feel a huge amount of power coming from both James and Kieran as they stood facing each other, Kieran grinning with madness while James glared at him with fury in his eyes. Fajra and Vulcan vanished from his grasp and flames and magma appeared around his hands more.

"Uhh... I think now will be a good time to stop them..." Noah gulped, beads of sweat running down from his forehead. "Before things get out of hand..."

The others nodded in agreement and Kerrie spoke up. "Leave this to me, I can knock them out instantly."

James prepared to send a beam of magma at Kieran, he was going to make that ginger regret saying something like that to him. He was going to show him that he can be strong and he can put up at good fight! He was about to unleash his attack when he felt something touch a certain point in his neck. A second later, the flames vanished from around him and he collapsed to the ground, out for the count.

* * *

**(RL James: Here's where FarrenX took over)**

Noah watched as Dylon, Kerrie and Josh carried the two back into the house. He didn't know how but all Kerrie did was touch them behind their necks and BAM! They were on the ground as if she had killed them with her own two fingers. He stretched and was about to head inside when a small bird suddenly landed on his head. Noah looked up and recognized it as a small tawny owl, the owl dropped the letter at his feet before pecking at his head. Noah swatted his arms at the owl and watched it fly off.

Curious, Noah bent down and picked up the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, then began to read it.

_Dear seven mobs,_

_Be aware that this isn't H.B but one of the ten mobs that you will be going up against. I mean to harm to any of you and I wish to inform you of something. Two things in fact._

_Firstly, your two friends called Kieran Cooper and James Dare. Near the end of their battle, you witnessed their abilities: Frozen Madness and Burning Flames._

_Frozen madness is when Cooper sees his own blood that the madness stored up inside of him and greatly enhances his powers. However, too much madness will make him become fully insane and difficult to stop._

_Likewise, Burning Flame is similar but it is different as well. This ability activates when Dare's anger reaches breaking point and this, too, enhances his power. However, like Frozen madness, too much anger will make him lose control and he could destroy everything and everyone that stands in his way._

_The second thing I wish to inform you about is that you all need to be in the living room at 6PM, 5__th__ October as requested by H.B. Be sure to be there as what he is about to tell you will be important about the ten mobs and the information that will be given may or may not save your lives._

_I hope we will meet soon._

_P.s: I recommend bringing a notepad and a pen when the time comes for the meeting, Miss Kerrie Thomson. So you can write down the information and remember it. By the way, BEAT THE HELL OUTTA THOSE BOYS WHEN YOU SPAR WITH THEM! I ABSOLUTELY HATE BOYS!_

"Hmm... there's no name at the bottom," Aaron said confusedly. "I wonder who sent it."

He was sat on Kerrie's head and the creeper had just finished reading out the letter. Dylon, Noah and Josh were looking over her shoulder and they too looked confused about the letter. Kerrie folded the letter. Kieran and James were on the sofas, sleeping quietly.

"So H.B finally decided to give us some information about the ten mobs, huh? Well he took his bloody god damn time!" Kerrie answered furiously, ramming the letter in her pocket. "If he appears in the house, his face will meet my fist and his face will meet the fucking wall! Then I'll make him understand the true meaning of living fucking hell!"

The other four mobs guessed that Kerrie was still extremely angry with H.B, they could just hear it from her tone of voice and the language she was saying. Neither of them could blame her since that monster forced her to kill her own parents without mercy.

"I'm curious though. What is H.B going to tell us, if he does show up?" Dylon asked curiously, shifting his feet slightly before adjusting his glasses. "I'm also wondering who this letter sender is. Didn't you say an owl gave it to you, Noah?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. It flew over to me, dropped the letter, pecked at my head until I swung my arms at it before it flew off. From the P.S at the bottom, I'll mostly say the sender is a woman since she hates boys and it would be weird if a boy hates boys."

"Hmm... she sounds like my grandma," Kerrie said to them, smiling happily. "She hates boys more than anything, she even try using a lawnmower on one of them and it was one of the long pole ones!She's also very fond of owls. Yet... I don't see how she would have got this information about Kieran and James' ability, the meeting thing or trained an owl to deliver mail, she's over 90 years old and is almost as deaf as a bat! Not to mention she hasn't left her house since 1987 or had a bath!"

Kerrie shuddered as if she remembered a bad memory.

"She sounds like a very... pleasant... old lady..." Josh, Dylon, Noah and Aaron replied at the same time, their faces wincing as if a bad thought of what Kerrie's grandma would do to them if she meet them for real.

"Oh trust me, she's a living nightmare to be in a room with since she reeks of rotten cabbages and mold," Kerrie answered, smiling more. "However, she is very sweet and kind. You just got to gain her trust. Hey! Maybe once all of this is over, I can introduce you all to her!"

Kerrie then realised that the four boys had ran upstairs while yelling things such as:

"OH LORD NO! JUST NO, KERRIE!" which was Dylon.

"Noo! I don't want to meet a smell old fart of a woman!" which was Aaron.

"Why are you evil to us, Kerrie!" which was Josh.

" I ain't meeting an atomic gas chamber, British grandma! She might make me into her adopted grandson!" which was Noah.

Kerrie sighed and went over to the kitchen to get something to drink, the thoughts of the mysterious letter floating in her head with thoughts about her grandmother. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Iron bru. She strolled over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and placed on her black headphones that was attached to a green ipod, she turned on the device. Kerrie opened the can as Braveheart by Gomband started playing in her ears.

"Now I kinda understand why Grandma hates boys," she said before she took a large gulp of iron bru. "And I have to deal with 6 of them for god knows how long."

* * *

FarrenX: That's the end of the chapter, folks! I hope you all enjoyed it and I have added the grandma part as a small hint of a mob that won't be part of the 10 mobs or the seven mobs but more as a helper to the seven. I've inculded a small clue as well: An owl sending letters. If anyone gets the referrance and thinks from there carefully, you may get an idea of what mob will be coming soon. Anyway. As I said above, I need you lovely people to send in questions for the Q&A chapter! You just need to fill in this small template and send it to be via PM or place a review on it.

Template:

Fanfiction name:

Mob (or author) you wish to ask question, dare or truth to (can choose more than one):

Question, dare or truth:

Appearance (OPTIONAL: if you have an OC or if you, the authors want to be in this chapter):

EXAMPLE:

Fanfiction name: FarrenX

Mob (or author) you wish to ask question, dare or truth to (can choose more than one): Kerrie

Question, dare or truth: Kerrie. How on earth do you put up with Noah and the other boys.

Appearance (OPTIONAL: if you have an OC or if you, the authors want to be in this chapter): I'll save my appearance for when I post up the Q&A chapter.

FarrenX: I can't wait to see what you guys will put for me or the other mobs. Remember, you can ask them questions, give them dares or dare them any truths just as long they are not dirty, mind corrupting, gory or absolutely terrifying. I don't want to upset the younger readers. And remember...

**SEND PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEWS IN BY 29TH OF AUGUST 2013 OR THEY WILL NOT COUNT!**

Noah: -speaking in a very low, hot voice- Now. Don't forget to give the fanfiction a little love and maybe favorite the story and tell all your lovely friends about it, my cute little honeybees.

FarrenX: What.

Dylon: The.

Aaron: Bloody.

James: Hell.

Kieran: Happened.

Josh: To.

Kerrie: Your.

All: VOICE!

Noah: -normal voice- Heh... puberty happened?

FarrenX: -facepalm-


	10. 一 The first Mob

Noah: -in his low, hot voice- Hello all you lovely honeybunches. Noah Womark here with another hot, smexy chapter of-

FarrenX: USE YOUR NORMAL VOICE! YOU INSANE, AMERICAN BOY! OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!

Noah: Fine... -he takes a deep breath and smiles- Hi guys! I'm Noah Womark and today, we have another chapter of Power of the Mobs. Starting from this chapter, FarrenX will now be writing the first arc (or part) of the main storyline. Basically, there will be 7 arcs and each arc will be us seven mobs facing one (or more) of the Ten mobs. To know which chapters belongs to which arc so you won't get confused. There will be a small Japanese symbol in the chapter name at the beginning so you can know which chapter is with which arc.

FarrenX: For this arc, the symbol is 一 which means one in Japanese. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to either vote on the poll that ends on the 29th August or (look on chapter nine) for the Q&A template that you can send to me via PM or review if you want to ask me or the seven mobs questions, ask us to do dares or if you want them to tell truths!

Noah: She has an obsession with the Japanese culturrrreee!

FarrenX: shut it or you're getting kicked out of the chapter.

Noah: Fine.

* * *

Previously on Power of the Mobs...

_Kerrie sighed and went over to the kitchen to get something to drink, the thoughts of the mysterious letter floating in her head with thoughts about her grandmother. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Iron bru. She strolled over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and placed on her black headphones that was attached to a green ipod, she turned on the device. Kerrie opened the can as Braveheart by Gomband started playing in her ears._

_"Now I kinda understand why Grandma hates boys," she said before she took a large gulp of iron bru. "And I have to deal with 6 of them for god knows how long."_

* * *

Chapter ten: The first mob

Tension swept through the whole house at 5:52PM on the 5th of October. All seven of the mob-power users were sat in the living room with concerned, anxious and dark looks on their faces. Kerrie, Noah and Josh were sat on one sofa while Kieran, Dylon and James were sat on the opposite one, Aaron was on the coffee table and he was twitching the tiny pincers above his mouth nervously. All seven of them had their dinner early and were now waiting patiently as the clock slowly ticked forward. Dylon and Josh both had Saphira and two iron swords on their while Kerrie had turned Sola and Echno into their gun-sword mode which she now decided to call the sword "Titania" after a character's title from an anime she liked. Next to her was a notepad and a pen so she could write down any information H.B tells them.

They decided for three of the seven to have their weapons out in case a surprise attack happened. Kerrie, Josh and Dylon were decided due to them being better fighters, Kerrie having speed, Josh having strength and Dylon having good tactics that will help slow the surprise attackers down. The other four mobs will then attack as soon as the three had struck then the fight will continue on from there.

"So... what do you guys reckon H.B will tell us?" Aaron asked concernedly, shifting around on the stop every few minutes.

"It would be most likely that he would tell us about the first mob," Dylon explained, holding Saphira tightly. "It's been quite a while since he gave us those 'surprises' and didn't he say on the first note that all of this was suppose to be a cruel game of his?"

Kerrie nodded. "I guess he just needed time to get it prepared or to allow us to train a little. For now, we just need to wait patiently and hear what the bastard has to say."

The others nodded in agreement. Dylon glanced up at the clock and watched as it switched to 5:55PM after the small talk. He felt his right leg shaking for some reason and beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead. The air felt darker and extremely tense, it made him feel afraid and nervous as if they were being watched by an unseen prey.

5:56PM. Kerrie had her eyes closed but she looked nervous, her skin was paler than normal. Her grip on Titania tightened.

5:57PM. Josh was scanning the room carefully as if he sensed something in the room, holding his two swords tightly.

5:58PM James and Kieran were shaking slightly while looking up at the clock. Kieran was biting his bottom lip while James had his arms crossed.

5:59PM. Noah was twiddling with his thumbs and Aaron was still moving every few seconds.

Time felt as though it had slowed as the third and smallest hand of the clock slowly ticked towards the twelve. Its low ticking noise echoing across the room like a call of something dark and mysterious. Dylon glanced up at the clock as the smallest hand reached the twelve.

6:00PM.

Instantly, the TV flickered on, causing everyone to either yell or jump out from their seat from the sudden surprise. Dylon sank back into his seat as they all looked at the TV, it was showing the black and white buzzing screen.

"Alright...okay... who turned on the TV?" Kerrie panted, holding her chest as if she nearly suffered from a heart attack.

"Um... Kerrie... no-one did... the only way to turn on the TV is by switching it on by the on button on its side," Kieran answered nervously, slowly shifting further away from the TV as he was sat close to it.

"Oh someone did turn it on," came a quiet, dark and eerie voice from Dylon and the others' right (or left for Kerrie, Josh and Noah.)

….

….

….

….

Everyone slowly turned their heads from each other and slowly towards the TV. The screen had changed to black and a hooded face was seen from the surrounding shadows. From under the shadows, a pale chin and a pair of lips were just close enough to be seen. The lips then slowly broke into a dark smile.

"Greetings, gentlemen, lady and spider," the mysterious man said to them. Dylon felt shivers sprinting down his spine as the man said those words. The voice filled him up with dread and he felt afraid, frightened and weak. "How are you all after your many days of peace?"

"W-Who are y-you?" Kerrie asked, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"I'm quite surprised you all haven't guess yet," the man replied amusedly. Dylon held Saphira tighter. "I am the one who sent you all here. I am the one who gave you those surprises. I am H.B."

Around him, the others froze and stiffened, their eyes focused on the TV. Here they were, seeing their main enemy, the one who caused all of this already. H.B himself. All they needed was to see his whole face so they can recognize him whenever he appears to them for real.

"What do you want...?" Josh asked darkly, snapping out from being trapped in fear. "What do you want with us?"

H.B chuckled before answering the question. "I wish to give you all information about the first mob you are all going to verse for the first part of the game. However, you must guess which mob you are going to verse and where he or she is located by guessing the answer to my riddle! Care to listen to it?"

No-one answered and H.B continued. "Alright then, here's the riddle!"

_I am slightly solid when you see me,_

_I am cold yet warm when you place me in the heat._

_You expect me to be neither alive or dead yet I can move on my own._

_A Dallas resident of 1973 was who first made me became known._

_I prefer the dampness and dark and await in Dùn Èideann._

_When you meet me, your fate will be in my hands._

Dylon wondered what the riddle meant. From the corner of his eye, Kerrie was swiftly writing down the riddle as H.B spoke. He wondered what mob fitted in with those words and wondered where the mob was.

"So any of you got a clue on what the mob is?" H.B asked curiously. "By the way. While you are trying to work out who the mob is, I have disabled the internet so you'll have to research by book!

"You bastard..." Kieran growled, glaring at H.B. "You're going to regret placing all of us in this pathetic game of yours!"

Josh stood up. "You're going to regret everything you did! From destroying my camp to forcing Kerrie to murder her own parents! You're going to suffer the worse pain imaginable!"

H.B released another of his laughs before speaking again. "Oh am I now? With the power you're all at now, you will not even stand a chance against me. Although... miss Thomson is skilled at fighting, she barely got out alive when I happily turned her parents into the monsters they were when she fought them."

"Damn you..." Kerrie muttered, glaring at H.B. She looked as though she was going to leap at the TV and punch the screen repeatedly. "Don't you know how much pain you've out us through already! Sooner or later, we're going to find you and you're going to pay, H.B, oh you're going to fucking pay!"

"I'll look forward to it then," H.B said to her sarcastically. "Once you've figured out what mob you're going to verse and where it is located. Head to 14 Moor lane in Wentbridge to meet with someone who will help you get there. Happy finding and killing!"

The screen went black and the TV turned itself off, leaving the seven mobs looking at its blank screen as if they were expecting H.B to pop back up. When he didn't, Kerrie picked up her notepad and wrote the address in before looking at the riddle.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to working on solving this riddle and finding out where the first mob is," she said to them. "If anyone wants to help, knock then come into my room."

The boys nodded in agreement and one by one, they either left to go upstairs or into the kitchen to get a drink. Dylon walked over to Kerrie and looked at the riddle.

"For some reason, I recognise the name Dùn Èideann," he said to her. Kerrie looked at him. "I can't remember where I heard it from but I know it's the name of a place."

Kerrie nodded. "Right. I think you should try and remember while I do a bit of research. If you remember, come to me and we'll work on from there."

Dylon nodded back in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Kerrie was in her room. Her room was almost like a library. Almost all four walls were covered by massive bookshelves that reached the ceiling and were full of books. A single window shelve was built in the only bookshelf-free blue wall and underneath was a desk. A bed was by the window and had vermilion red coverings. The floor was covered by a rich red carpet. The room fitted Kerrie perfectly, it reflected her hobby of reading books and her wanting to become a book writer.

A large stack of books were on the desk and a small cup full of pen of pencils were on the other side. Kerrie was sat in her seat, making a list of all the other Minecraft mobs apart from the seven that she and the others represent. In her left hand was a book with all the information on Minecraft, the page she was on contained a list of the many mobs. Thinking carefully, she knew H.B would most likely chose ten hostile mobs. She couldn't imagine them fighting against a chicken mob-power user or a pig mob power user, although the thought of it did make her laugh.

Zombie, Blaze, Slime cube, Poisonous Spider, Silverfish, Pigman, Ghast, Wither skeleton, Enderdragon and Wither.

That was the list she had. Yet, the witch mob could be one of the ten mobs so Kerrie decided to list that mob as a maybe.

"Right, time to decide which mobs defiantly don't fit in with the riddle," Kerrie muttered to herself, putting the Minecraft book down and picking up her notepad. Ruling off which mob it couldn't be would make her search easier as it would easily narrow down the list to a short few. "Let's see... I know H.B would never make us face the Enderdragon or the Wither so I can cross them off."

She placed an X next to their names.

"Now to use the lines as clues to who to cross out!" Kerrie muttered again, biting her pen. She moved some of her fringe out of the way. "The first line: '_I am slightly solid when you see me' Hmm... I need to think about that one. 'I am cold yet warm when you place me in the heat.' _I guess I could cross out the Blaze since a Blaze wouldn't be cold yet warm at the same time. I think that might go for the Ghast as well."

She placed two crosses next to the Blaze and Ghast's names on the list.

"Now, the third line._ 'You expect me to be neither alive or dead yet I can move on my own..' _Erm... maybe the zombie and pigman... oh and the wither skeleton?"she placed a cross next to their names and moved onto the next line._ "God that was a tough one... now. 'A Dallas resident of 1973 was who first made me became known.' _Okay... not sure about this line either"

A knock came from her door and Josh came in as she placed a cross on the Ghast's name, he was carrying a cup of tea in his hand. He walked over to Kerrie and placed the cup in a free space on her table.

"Thanks," she said to him, she was about to go downstairs to get a drink as her throat was about to run dry from the lack of drinks.

"You're welcome," Josh replied, glancing down at the list. "So how's it going with figuring out that riddle."

"I haven't got to researching the clues yet but I'm using the lines to know which mob the first mob wouldn't be," Kerrie replied calmly. "Already the Zombie, Pigman, Blaze, Ghast, wither, wither skeleton and Enderdragon don't seem to suit with this riddle. Let's see the fifth line_: 'I prefer the dampness and dark and await in Dùn Èideann'."_

"That one got to be the easiest... if the mobs crossed out weren't already crossed out and the final line isn't much of a clue," Josh answered disappointingly, crossing his arms. "So it's either the Slime cube, Poisonous spider or the silverfish. At least that lowers your search._"_

Kerrie nodded. "All I got to do now is research these mobs for real and also find out the location."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Josh said to her as he headed out of the room. "Good luck with the search."

He closed the door behind him and Kerrie rose to her feet, she drank some of the tea before searching for a few books on about spiders, silverfish and slimes.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Kerrie got halfway through her pile of books, there were nearly 30 books by her bed and she was prepared to fall asleep. She had researched the silverfish but it didn't fit in with anything said in the riddle so she crossed the silverfish off. Now she was stuck between the slime and the poisonous spider. Both of them preferred dark places and the rest of the riddle confused her a lot, she was even started to gain a headache.

The only clue she had was that it was discovered in 1973 by a Dallas resident. She would have used the internet to find out but thanks to H.B, they had no internet. Out of frustration, Kerrie slammed her head against the desk and groaned.

The door opened and Noah and Dylon bursting into the room, both looking extremely excited as if they discovered or realized something.

"Kerrie! I remember now! I remember where Dùn Èideannis!" Dylon said to her, beaming brightly with glee. "I went there with my mum a year ago! Dùn Èideann isn't a place, it's a version of a name of a town!"

Kerrie's head shot up and her eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. "Really? Tell me! Tell me!"

Dylon took a deep breath and begun to explain. " Dùn Èideann is the Gaelic word for Edinburgh which was where I went on holiday to! So the mob is located in Scotland!"

Kerrie jumped from her seat and almost squeezed Dylon to death by a hug, the tiredness was gone from her eyes and she felt more happier than before. She never actually been to Scotland before but she always wanted to go there. She released the Enderman and looked back at her desk.

"At least we know where the mob is," she answered happily, then her voice grew slightly sad. "I haven't discovered what mob it is yet..."

Dylon patted her on the back "Don't worry, Kerrie, I'm sure me and Noah will help, right, Noah?"

The two of them turned to look at Noah who was looking over the riddle carefully then at the list of the remaining mobs. He broke into a small smile.

"This is too easy," Noah said, looking at Kerrie and Dylon. "The thing that was discovered in 1973 by a Dallas resident was slime mold when he went into his backyard and saw it. Didn't any of you learn about it in school here in England?"

Both shook their heads then Kerrie's eyes widened. She quickly took the list from Noah, a smile breaking on her face.

"Wait... Slime mold... slime... slightly solid... cold yet warm... neither alive or dead but can move... likes dampness and darkness... THAT'S IT!" Kerrie muttered at first then shouted, causing Noah and Dylon to jump back in surprise. James, Kieran and Josh came in, Aaron perched on James' shoulder. "I know who the first mob is! Noah, you managed to complete the last part of the riddle!"

"Heh, that's what I do- wait... I actually figured it out!" Noah asked excitedly.

Kerrie nodded her head quickly. "Oh I would hug you right now if I didn't have a boyfriend."

She then turned to the others, a wide smile on her face. "We've finally discovered who the first mob is and where he or she is located. The mob is located in Edinburgh, up in Scotland and it's well... the slime cube."

"Alright! Way a go!"

"Finally! We can finally start trying to regain our normal lives!"

"Let's kick some slimy ass booty!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" all of them shouted at the same time.

"...firstly... I need some sleep...we'll discuss more about this in the morning..." Kerrie muttered, falling onto her bed and within seconds, she was out for the count.

The other mobs laughed and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door quietly so that they wouldn't disturb the creeper.

Many miles away within a dark room, a nineteen year old boy's eyes flickered open, revealing their irises to be bright green and glowing in the dark. Some would consider them beautiful to look at, yet intimating at the same time. The desire for revenge burning within them.

"Aaredies, yer goin' ter pay fer what yeh did ter me, James Dare...yeh loupin basturt!" (A.N: Translation - Alright, you're going to pay for what you did to me, James Dare... you stinking bastard)

* * *

FarrenX: There we go. The first mob has finally been revealed. The Slime cube! Also, we finally got a little sneak peek at what H.B looks like-

James: WHO IS THE SLIME CUBE AND WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME! -huddles in corner while crying in a chibi version of himself-

Kieran: Don't worry, James, I'm sure the Slime cube just wants to give you lollypops-

James: HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! I JUST KNOW IT! TT^TT

FarrenX: Kieran, take James out from the room and into the kitchen, make him a nice cup of tea, place a blanket around him and tell him that I don't plan on making the Slime Cube rape him. Maybe you should play some Magika with him as well.

Kieran: Right -Takes James out of the room-

FarrenX: Ermm... where was I? Oh yeah...! We finally got a sneak peek of what the scary and mysterious H.B looks like-

H.B: Sup? -drinking banana milkshake from a spiral straw while sitting in a deck chair-

FarrenX: ...and that he likes banana milkshakes... Anyway. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than normal, this arc may be a three chapter arc so it will be Chapter ten where they find out what the mob is, chapter eleven where they go and search for the mob and chapter twelve where they fight the mob. Simple! Now don't forget to R&R... well, you know the drill. And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and also send in any questions dares or truths to the seven mobs and me when we do an Q&A (Question and Answer) chapter! Oi, H.B! Fancy joining in?

H.B: I'll think about it -drinks milkshake-

FarrenX: Um H.B?

H.B: Yes my young minion?

FarrenX: Can I have a milkshake?

H.B: I don't see why not. -Hands milkshake-

FarrenX: YAY! -Drinks-

H.B: By the way, I added poison into yours. I hope you don't mind.

FarrenX: -stops drinking- O_O Fuck.


	11. Author note (Not real chapter of Potm)

Hey guys. Today this isn't going to be a chapter of Power of the Mobs but a little author's note about it.

Currently, I am extremely happy with the amount of views and reviews I've been getting for this fanfiction and I am extremely joyful to know all of you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it myself. For just one month, the fanfiction has gotten 1,864 views in total and I reckon we will be capable of reaching 2,000 views by the end of August!. So I'll be more than happy to write the chapters for you guys.

However. Recently I have decided to set up a** Question and Answer chapter** where you get to ask a PotM character (out of the main seven and now including H.B) and myself a question or you can ask them to do a dare just for the hell of it. I did decide to end the Question submits on the 29th August but due to the low amount of questions (three in total), I've decided to expand the ending time for submitting a question for the Question and Answer chapter to the** 20th September**. You can ask up to a total of three questions for three different mobs (if you want to ask Josh and Kieran a question, it will still be considered as one question so you'll have two questions left) and they can be submitted by private messaging me or by placing it after your review. By the way, the questions must be suitable for younger readers so no rude or hentai-related questions or dares please. Below is the template needed.

**Name:**

**Appearance (if you have an OC or you want to have a small appearance in the chapter, write your appearance here ir keep plank if you don't want to):**

**Which mob(s), the author or H.B do you want to ask a question to:**

**What is your question:**

Here's a small example

**Name: FarrenX**

**Appearance (if you have an OC or you want to have a small appearance in the chapter, write your appearance here ir keep plank if you don't want to): Don't want to show my true appearance... yet.**

**Which mob(s), the author or H.B do you want to ask a question to: H.B**

**What is your question: WHY DID YOU PUT POISON IN MY MILKSHAKE! :L**

Anyway, enjoy the up coming chapters and don't forget to review and favorite the fanfic. And don't forget to submit a question or two for the Question and Answer if you want to.

FarrenX out! Byee!


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT! READ ME!

Hey guys, FarrenX here but not with a new chapter of Power of the Mobs... not even a new chapter of the Fairy Tail fanfiction I've been too tired to work on. Instead, I have an important announcement and PLEASE don't kill me.

-takes a nice deep and calm breath-

**POWER OF THE MOBS IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD FOR 2-3 MONTHS!**

Before you all start killing me like a horde of rabid fangirls and boys... if there ever was fanboys in the Internet world, hear me out please.

The fanfiction is on hold because I finally got a chance on becoming an author, I've always wanted to be one when I first read Raven's Gate by Anthony Horowitz and I'm not prepared to lose this chance.

I just heard that there's a website known as Unknownmedia and it is currently investing 50 writers in the UK **(UK ONLY, Sorry American writers**). So this will be a good chance for anyone in the UK who wants to become an author or at least get one of their books known to the book market. The investment begins February-March time so I'm lucky since you have to be 16 or over to join and I'm becoming 16 next year on February 19th so I'm lucky.

Now onto why I'm putting Power of the Mobs on hold. I'm sending one book in and it's called Chrono (I won't give you any information on the book's characters, plotline or anything else since I don't want to give out any spoiler). The book is currently 30 pages long with four chapters and I need to finish it before the investment begins. Luckily, I am fast at writing books since it normally takes me 2-3 months to finish a whole book and a week to edit it so I won't be gone for a whole year. To put it simple:** I'M NOW ONLY FOCUSING ON THIS BOOK ALONE!**

Although I may work on Power of the Mobs whenever I take a break from Chrono, on a trip and I have a notebook with me or if I'm bored.

If you want to wish me good luck or if you actually want to know how well I'm doing with Chrono, you can follow me on Twitter but you must PM me and ask for my Twitter name or you can wish me luck by the reviews. If you're in the UK, wanting to become an author or get at least one of your books published or invested. Here's the link to the website, but you **MUST BE 16 or over and from the UK**:

unknownmedia#!1st-round-writer/c1rsr

I hope all you who want to take part in this do well and who knows, we may be competing to become one of the 50 writers Unknownmedia wants to invest in.

RL Josh: Wait... what... no... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Falls to his knees and shouts into the sky-

Oh yeah, the RL version of Josh Knapman is actually a fan of Power of the Mobs so... er.. Josh... why are you holding that gun... wait... DON'T YOU DARE! PUT THE GUN DOWN! HELP!

Kerrie: See you in 2-3 months guys!


End file.
